De la Nuit : Argent
by BunnyJack97
Summary: Histoire qui se déroule en parallèle à la séquelle de De la Nuit, et qui est focalisée sur un OC qui apparaît plus tard dans la séquelle. Argent n'a pas toujours été un mercenaire chevauchant un dragon. Autrefois, il était connu sous le nom de James Hiver, futur forgeron. Mais il semblerait que le Destin avait d'autres plans pour lui...
1. Chapter 1

**Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié la semaine dernière de prévenir que le premier chapitre d' Argent serait publié ce soir, j'espère que vous réussirez à trouver le chemin de la fic ^^**

 **Un guest a demandé hier soir si Argent était basée sur Dragons** **. Pour lui répondre et pour le dire une dernière fois si d'autres ont loupé l'information : aucun des personnages de Dragons ou de De la Nuit n'apparaissent dans cette fic. Cependant, certains seront mentionnés, et étant donné que James apparaît dans la séquelle, il est conseillé de la lire pour connaître le passé du personnage. Et puis, ça vaut le coup, et je ne dis pas ça seulement en tant que traductrice qui veut promouvoir l'histoire : James est un de mes OC préférés, je vous laisse le découvrir ^^**

 **Encore une fois, ni l'histoire, ni les OC ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire ce que _mathmonkey167_ écrit, avec l'aide de _titesouris_ qui me corrige. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _CHAPITRE 1_

Il traquait le cerf, se rapprochant silencieusement. Il allait devoir s'approcher encore un peu avant de frapper son épée était longue, mais pas si longue. Il envisagea d'utiliser un de ses couteau à jeter, mais renonça, il ne lui en restait plus que quelques-uns et il ne voulait pas en perdre un de plus avant de pouvoir en forger d'autres. _Et, tout bien considéré, ça n'allait jamais arriver._ De plus, ça lui faisait un bon entraînement. Il était suffisamment fin pour éviter de produire plus qu'un murmure en se faufilant entre les buissons, évitant soigneusement les branches et les feuilles mortes qui étaient éparpillées partout sur le sol.

Il était à moins de trois mètres du cerf maintenant. L'animal avait le dos tourné, et il faisait suffisamment de bruit en mangeant pour couvrir ses pas doux. _Animaux idiots,_ pensa-t-il pour ce qui devait être la énième fois. Tout de même, il retint sa respiration, chacun de ses pas se faisant délibérés tandis qu'il levait son épée.

Il était sur le point de sauter et de frapper lorsqu'un hurlement terrifiant secoua l'atmosphère silencieuse, accompagné par une série de crashs bruyants, provoquant la fuite d'oiseaux qui hurlaient. Surpris, le cerf se pétrifia, et il jura silencieusement. _Un pas de plus..._ Distrait, il ne vit par le bâton sous son pied, qui craqua bruyamment, audible par-dessus l'agitation étrange quelque part au loin.

Le cerf regarda derrière lui et l'aperçut, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Jurant brusquement, il se leva et accomplit une cascade qu'il n'avait pratiqué que quelques fois, jetant son épée tournoyante à l'animal en fuite. On aurait dit qu'elle allait atteindre sa cible lorsque le cerf obliqua soudainement à gauche, et la lame s'enfonça profondément dans le tronc d'un grand arbre.

\- _Bon sang !_ cria-t-il, allant jusqu'à l'arbre et tirant sur son épée.

Il fallut plusieurs coups, mais elle finit par sortir, éparpillant des échardes.

\- Raah !

Il y avait un peu de sève sur le bord de la lame, et il savait qu'il faudrait pas mal de temps pour l'enlever. On était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi, la lumière chaude du soleil tachetant le sol où elle se faufilait à travers les feuilles au-dessus, et il sut qu'il allait devoir vérifier tous ses pièges dans l'espoir d'avoir attrapé un dîner.

Mais déjà... Son renfrognement s'accentua. La chose qui avait fait tout ce bruit, quelle qu'elle soit, allait profondément regretter d'avoir ruiné ses prévisions pour son repas, sans parler de ses prévisions pour son petit-déjeuner et son déjeuner.

Il marcha rageusement à travers bois, faisant tournoyer son épée collante de frustration, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Soudain, il réalisa que la forêt était inhabituellement silencieuse. Aucun appel d'oiseau ne pouvait être entendu, pas même une brise n'agitait les branches haut au-dessus de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était ses propres respirations, qui semblaient assourdissantes dans le silence de l'atmosphère.

Il remarqua un tas de branches dans une grande zone de lumière du soleil et s'y précipita, son épée devant lui. Elles sentaient le frais, la sève toujours liquide. Levant la tête, il réalisa que les cimes des arbres proches avaient été complètement brisées, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau le tas de branche, remarquant enfin qu'elles formaient un piste à travers la forêt. Quelque chose s'était écrasé dans les arbres et avait atterri ici... soudain conscient d'à quel point il était exposé, il s'accroupit, réfléchissant à ses options. Quoi que ça soit, c'était clairement gros, et clairement pas quelque chose à quoi il voulait se frotter si c'était _tombé du ciel._ Et... la chose était probablement encore proche. Il regarda à nouveau les branches brisées, remarquant que la piste que la créature avait créée semblait être droite, se dirigeant vers la base de la montagne.

Pendant un moment il lutta contre lui-même, finissant par soupirer en se levant et en se préparant à suivre la piste. _Ce n'est pas comme si ce qui m'arrive est important, de toute façon._

Le premier arbre qu'il dépassa sembla avoir était penché en arrière par la chose qui était venue par ici, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir la traînée rouge foncé sur l'écorce. _Du sang. Génial._ Soit la chose était blessée, soit elle avait amené quelque chose avec elle qui l'était.

Après environ quinze minutes il tomba sur une rivière large. Elle ne semblait pas être particulièrement rapide, mais il ne savait pas du tout à quel point elle était profonde. Regardant devant lui, il put voir que la piste d'arbres brisés continuait, et même à cette distance il put voir qu'il y avait des empreintes dans la boue sur la berge. Frustré, il ramassa un caillou et le jeta au centre de la rivière, où il coula avec un _plouf_ bruyant. Regardant en amont et en aval, il aperçut une série de rochers qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la rivière, et avec un soupir il se dirigea vers eux, remontant son pantalon et enlevant ses bottes pour avoir une meilleur prise sur les pierres glissantes et tremblantes. Une fois qu'il eut traversé, il remit rapidement ses vêtements et remonta le courant, où la piste était toujours fraîche. Nerveux, il observa les grosses empreintes qui trahissaient l'anormalité de la créature. Ce n'était pas une créature qu'il avait déjà rencontrée dans ces bois, mais la boue avait déformé les empreintes, donc il ne pouvait pas être sûr de son origine.

Se préparant, il suivit la piste le long du flanc d'une colline, passant devant des arbres écorchés et sur du sol piétiné, notant les traces de sang qui marquaient le chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit devant lui un espace ouvert dans la forêt, rempli de lumière du soleil, et il ralentit le pas, réfléchissant à nouveau à ses options. Décidant qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant, il s'accroupit, tenant son épée devant lui.

Aux aguets, il entra dans la grande clairière, son regard examinant les rochers qui formaient le flanc d'un côté de l'espace. Rien ne bougea, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, se redressant et laissant son bras qui tenait l'épée retomber. Mais regardant le sol, il put voir de grosses marques de griffes dans la poussière, avec des traînées et des gouttes rouge foncé éparpillées autour.

Soudain un grondement terrible emplit la clairière et il se retourna brusquement, un bras levant son épée et l'autre saisissant une des lames cachées sur sa hanche. Pendant un moment il ne vit rien, ses yeux inspectant les rochers pointus, puis son regard se posa sur un grand surplomb ombragé. A l'intérieur, il put voir les contours d'une large créature, mais il ne parvint pas à la distinguer mieux.

Il pouvait l'entendre suffisamment bien, cependant, grondant férocement depuis les ombres. Mais elle ne se rua pas dehors pour attaquer. Rapidement, il regarda le sol, essayant d'interpréter la situation. D'après le crash et les traces de sang, il commençait à suspecter que la créature puisse être blessée.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? _S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas un dragon,_ supplia-t-il. Les ennemis jurés de son peuple. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Son cerveau lui dit de courir aussi loin que possible aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais quelque chose d'autre le fit s'arrêter. Le grondement devenait de plus en plus faible, se transformant en un grognement.

En dépit des cris à l'arrière de sa tête, il avança d'un pas, son bras s'éloignant du couteau sur sa hanche. Aussitôt le grondement s'intensifia, bien qu'il ait toujours l'air faible. Il avança d'un autre pas, et la créature sembla se lever, sa stature se faisant plus imposante. Son cœur rata un battement, mais il ne recula pas, gardant son épée levée.

Lentement, la créature émergea des ombres, et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. C'était un dragon d'un genre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, noir avec des marques violettes, et une tête triangulaire bordée de longues piques. Il siffla, révélant une grande bouche remplie de dents aiguisées. Ce n'était certainement pas un grand dragon, mais pour une raison inconnue il eut l'impression que l'animal était bien plus mortel que les dragons plus gros qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie de presque vingt ans.

Son premier instinct fut de fuir. Son second fut de lever son épée et d'attaquer, ce qui provoquerait certainement sa mort. _Eh bien, il y avait des choses pires que ça._

Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de la créature qui arrêta sa main. Elle lui grondait dessus, mais il remarqua les écorchures ensanglantées sur ses flancs, et il abaissa son épée, incertain.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit-il, ne sachant pas d'où les mots venaient. Tu es blessé. Peut-être que je peux t'aider.

La créature gronda à nouveau, regardant furieusement son épée. Déglutissant, il la laissa tomber au sol, la poussant loin de lui avec son pied. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il s'avança à nouveau.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne gagne rien à te blesser ou à te tuer, et je ne pense pas que je le pourrais.

Le dragon gronda lorsqu'il s'approcha, et il baissa la tête, réalisant que sa main était sur sa hanche, prête à sortir et jeter un couteau. Déglutissant à nouveau, il ôta les trois couteaux de sa ceinture, les jetant au loin.

Suspicieux, le dragon regarda tour à tour les armes puis lui, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire avec lui.

\- Je te le jure. Laisse-moi t'aider... ça aiderait si je me présentais ? James Hiver, à ton service. Condamné à errer dans la nature sauvage jusqu'à la mort, accusé d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Donc si tu décides de me tuer, ça ne sera important pour personne à part moi, mais je serai mort, donc je suppose que ça ne sera vraiment pas important. D'où je viens, les dragons sont la combinaison de tout ce qui est maléfique, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti cela. Ne me demande pas pourquoi...

Il disait n'importe quoi, mais il voulait mettre la créature à l'aise.

\- Écoute, je parie que tu as faim, et je ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir beaucoup chasser avec ça, dit James en désignant les blessures du dragon de la main. Donc, je vais reprendre mes armes, et ramener de la nourriture. Ça te va ?

Le dragon gronda, mais ne fit pas mine de l'attaquer, donc il supposa qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

\- Ok, d'accord. Je reviens !

Il se retourna, récupéra son épée et ses couteaux, avant de repartir en courant dans la forêt, suivant le chemin que le dragon avait fait plus tôt. Dans les heures suivantes, il vérifia tous ses pièges, récupérant une quantité de gibier surprenante.

Il envisagea de ne pas y retourner, mais savait avec certitude que le dragon ne survivrait probablement pas sans son aide. Et quelque chose à propos de sa férocité, même en face du danger, provoquait son admiration. Donc, il rassembla toute la nourriture qu'il put trouver, avec quelques plantes natives qu'il remarqua en retournant à la montagne.

Lorsqu'il revint à la clairière il s'annonça clairement, son regard se posant aussitôt sur la créature couchée à l'entrée de la petite grotte qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle le regarda, l'air surprise, avant de se renfrogner et de détourner le regard.

James rit à cela, posant doucement le gibier et rassemblant quelques branches pour commencer un feu.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me donner un coup de main avec ce feu ? cria-t-il, et le dragon regarda brièvement dans sa direction avant de renifler et de détourner à nouveau le regard. D'accord, d'accord...

Le soleil s'était presque couché, donc il fit de son mieux pour préparer un petit tas et démarrer un feu. Il commença aussitôt à dépouiller le gibier qu'il avait attrapé, puis s'arrêta, incertain.

\- Tu préfères ta viande crue, ou cuite ? cria-t-il, mais cette fois le dragon le regarda vraiment, clairement stupéfait. Tu sais, du genre, sur le feu ?

Il roula des yeux. _Visiblement il savait ce que cuite voulait dire._

\- Donc... est-ce que c'est un oui ?

Il le fixa, puis secoua lentement la tête.

\- D'accord, alors viens la chercher.

James retourna son attention sur le lapin qu'il était en train d'éventrer. Il supposa que le dragon sortirait lorsqu'il serait prêt, et il n'avait pas envie de rester assis là à attendre qu'il le fasse. Mettant le lapin de côté, il saisit quelques-unes des plantes qu'il avait ramassées et, utilisant un rocher, les écrasa contre un autre gros rocher, versant un peu d'eau de sa gourde par-dessus pour faire une pâte épaisse. Il se mordit la lèvre, se concentrant sur sa tâche. _Voyons voir... un peu plus de ça, ça devrait faire l'affaire..._

Soudain, il eut l'impression distincte qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui, et il leva la tête, avant de se retourner lentement pour se retrouver face à face avec le dragon. Il déglutit, mais ne brisa pas le contact visuel. A la place, il tendit la main droite pour ramasser le lapin éventré, et le leva pour que la créature l'inspecte. Elle le renifla, le fixant toujours dans les yeux, avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je te le lance ? D'accord.

Il jeta la viande dans la bouche du dragon, qui se ferma rapidement tandis qu'il avalait tout rond la nourriture. Une expression étrange traversa son visage, comme s'il trouvait le lapin dégoûtant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le lapin ?

Le renfrognement du dragon revint.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? J'ai un peu de petit gibier, mais c'est probablement la même chose. Est-ce que tu préférerais quelque chose de plus gros, comme un cerf ?

Si subtilement qu'il le manqua presque, le dragon secoua la tête, et James haleta presque de choc, avant de se recomposer. Il eut le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour s'occuper de cette créature.

\- Hmm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Je doute sincèrement que tu sois végétarien, donc... Est-ce que tu aimes la nourriture humaine ? Comme, notre bétail ?

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, plus fermement.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux, parce que je n'en ai pas. Donc tu n'aimes pas la viande rouge en général. Quoi, est-ce que tu aimes le poisson alors ?

Il acquiesça, et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Alors demain j'irai pêcher. En attendant, tu peux supporter de manger un peu plus de ça ?

Le dragon eut l'air pensif, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bien. Tu as besoin de ta force.

Il donna presque tout le gibier au dragon, gardant un petit lapin pour lui-même. Le soleil se glissa derrière les arbres, laissant la clairière dans les ombres. Une fois qu'il eut finit son propre dîner, il regarda le dragon, qui s'était couché sur son flanc à proximité, le regardant attentivement.

\- D'accord. Avant qu'il fasse plus sombre, il faut au moins que je jette un œil à ces blessures, dit James, montrant le flanc du dragon qui se renfrogna en grondant. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Allez, je ne t'ai pas empoisonné avec la viande. Pourquoi partagerais-je ma nourriture si je voulais te tuer ? Je ne suis pas si tordu. Tiens, sens ça.

Il ramassa une poignée de pâte sur le rocher, tendant le bras. Lentement, le dragon se leva, le fixant toujours agressivement, s'approchant suffisamment pour pouvoir renifler sa main. James se força à rester immobile, ne voulant pas surprendre la créature. Après tout, il aimait bien pouvoir utiliser tous ses membres.

\- Tu vois ? Rien de venimeux ici. Lève ton aile, oui, comme ça - il faut que je voie tous les dégâts.

L'air extrêmement suspicieux, le dragon leva lentement son aile, révélant une série terrible de lésions profondes, et-

\- Est-ce que ce sont des _flèches ?_

James plissa les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il voyait ce qu'il pensait voir.

\- Quelqu'un te faisait du mal ?

Le dragon gronda doucement.

\- Eh bien, en tout cas j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas près d'ici, parce que ta piste n'était pas vraiment difficile à suivre.

Le dragon se renfrogna, et il haussa les épaules.

\- Juste comme ça. Maintenant, garde ton aile levée. Ça ne devrait pas faire mal.

Se rapprochant, il se pencha et toucha gentiment la blessure la plus proche, frottant lentement la pâte par-dessus. Le dragon siffla, mais il n'avait pas l'air énervé. James regarda son visage, le voyant qui le fixait, et acquiesça.

\- Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas si méchant.

Allant plus vite, il appliqua tout aussi gentiment la pâte sur le reste de la peau mutilée du dragon, avant de rapprocher sa main des flèches près de sa patte avant.

\- D'accord. Il faut que je retire ces choses. Je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne fera pas mal, mais il faut les enlever. S'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas me tuer avant que je les aie enlevées toutes les deux. Ou pas du tout, en fait, si tu te sens généreux.

Il plaça sa main gauche sur la peau du dragon, immobilisant la flèche, puis saisit le bâton de la flèche avec sa main droite.

\- Prêt ? Un, deux...

Il la tira d'un coup et la créature gronda brusquement, mais resta remarquablement complètement immobile.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Encore une...

James répéta le processus, puis appliqua un peu plus de pâte et fit de son mieux pour sceller les blessures profondes avec. Que dirait sa mère si elle pouvait le voir en ce moment, en train d'utiliser son entraînement sur un _dragon_ en plus du reste ? Alors que c'était un dragon qui la lui avait enlevée lorsqu'il n'était qu'un garçon ?

Il soupira, fermant les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas laisser de vieilles blessures se rouvrir. Donc il se tourna et regarda le dragon, qui le regardait avec ce qui semblait être de la curiosité.

\- Quoi ?

Le dragon fit un petit bruit grognant amusé, dont il ignorait totalement la signification.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire quelque chose ? Peu importe, je suppose que ce n'est pas important. Maintenant, si tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me laisser dormir ici, j'aimerais bien le faire. Demain je peux aller pêcher, la rivière est à moins de dix minutes en bas de la colline. Puis je devrai probablement retourner à mon camp pour prendre mes affaires...

Il se tut, réfléchissant.

\- Bref. Tu devrais te reposer aussi, tu as eu une dure journée, on dirait. Si tu ne m'as pas mangé d'ici là, je te vois dans la matinée.

Le dragon roula des yeux, se levant lentement et retournant à sa petite grotte. James, ignorant le froid de la nuit, se coucha sur le dos à côté du feu mourant et regarda les étoiles, souhaitant de tout son cœur pouvoir changer le passé, et sachant qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! Argent fait huit chapitres, donc pas besoin de chercher un nouveau titre ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite ! Alors, qui a deviné l'espèce du dragon ?**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

James se réveilla en se sentant raide et froid. Pendant un moment, il fut extrêmement déconcerté, puis les événements du jour précédent lui revinrent en mémoire. Avec un grognement, il s'assit, clignant des yeux face à la lumière du matin. Les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore dépassé les cimes des arbres, et la clairière était plongée dans des ombres froides. Se frottant les mains, il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posant sur l'entrée de la grotte sombre. Il ne voyait pas vraiment à l'intérieur, mais pour une quelconque raison il espéra que le dragon était à l'intérieur, et qu'il allait bien. _Tu es fou ? Tu devrais espérer le contraire !_ La voix dans sa tête se réveillait de bonne heure, lui rappelant sa folie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être qu'il était fou, peut-être que cette créature causerait sa mort, mais au moins il mourait en sachant que sa conscience était claire. _En dépit des efforts de tous les autres pour s'assurer que le contraire se produirait._

Mais il n'était pas coupable. Il le savait, et Ihana le savait. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas défendue ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé leur tribu le bannir dans les bois pour le reste de sa vie avec seulement ce qu'il pouvait porter sur son dos ?

Il frissonna. Il n'avait même pas encore vingt ans, et il allait probablement mourir sans rédemption dans la nature. Très certainement plus tôt que tard. Et pourquoi ? Son seul crime était d'avoir aimé quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le pensait. _Apparemment c'était suffisant pour faire accuser quelqu'un de meurtre ici._

Il repensa à la soirée, pas si longtemps auparavant, où il était allé à la maison du Chef, portant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'il avait lui-même cueillies. Elle adorait les fleurs sauvages, elle l'avait souvent mentionné lors de leurs promenades. Donc, finissant par rassembler son courage, il allait demander à son père la permission de la courtiser. A la place, Ihana ouvrit la porte, le laissant entrer et l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, les fleurs oubliées, elle murmura les mots qui allaient tout changer.

\- Je vais me marier.

Ce fut comme un seau d'eau glacée au visage, et il recula d'un pas, choqué.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je vais me marier. Demain. Père l'a arrangé, et ce sera fait.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air aussi brisée que James, et il lui saisit les mains.

\- Non... Tu ne peux pas !

\- Je le dois, James, soupira-t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie d'enfance, la femme avec qui il prévoyait de passer le reste de sa vie... allait épouser quelqu'un d'autre. _Et demain, en plus !_

\- Non... Viens avec moi, dit-il d'une voix dure. On s'enfuira, là où personne ne peut te forcer à épouser qui que ce soit !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! cria-t-elle, et il aurait dû partir à ce moment.

Mais il n'était pas parti.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas devenir Chef. Je suis une _femme,_ et les _femmes_ ne peuvent pas être chef. Donc je vais épouser l'homme qui doit être le prochain Chef, selon Père.

James eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur.

\- Qui... qui est-ce ?

\- Tu connais le fils du Marchand Nolan ? Le gros, Moukka.

\- _Moukka ?_ demanda-t-il, incrédule. Il est aussi bête qu'un poteau !

\- Oh, tais-toi, James. Et tu crois que tu pourrais être Chef ?

\- Tout ce que je pense c'est que je t'aime, et au diable les obligations de Chef.

\- James... je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais on ne peut pas arrêter ça.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, ayant l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un abysse sans fond, sur le point de tomber.

\- Alors ça y est.

\- Eh bien... dit-elle en souriant d'un air séducteur. Tu es là, et Père est dehors pour célébrer... tu _pourrais_ rester un moment.

\- Mais pourquoi ? A quoi ça servirait ? Tu devrais être mienne, et je vais te perdre. Pour toujours.

\- Je pourrais être tienne ce soir. Une dernière fois.

Il aurait dû partir. James savait qu'il devait partir, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le faire ?

A la place, il resta, se faufilant dehors à l'heure juste avant l'aube pour retourner dans sa propre maison, où son père était profondément endormi en bas, épuisé après une autre longue journée de forgeron. Son esprit était froid, son cœur engourdi, son âme déchirée en morceaux.

Dans la matinée, il fut brusquement réveillé par son père.

\- Qu'as-tu _fait,_ James ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, les yeux fous.

\- Que-

Derrière son père se tenaient deux gardes de la ville, la mine sombre.

\- Tu viens avec nous.

\- James, _pourquoi_ as-tu fait ça ?

Son père était au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu es accusé du meurtre de Moukka Nolansson, James.

Le deuxième garde semblait moins rigide que le premier, mais quand même déterminé.

\- Habille-toi.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula comme dans un rêve alors que James était amené devant le Chef. Tout au long, il répéta encore et encore _« Je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas fait, je jure que je ne suis pas coupable... »_ mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il n'était que le fils du forgeron aux yeux des gardes, malgré les nombreux villageois plus pauvres qui l'adoraient parce qu'il aidait beaucoup, parce qu'il était très généreux avec le peu qu'il avait. Mais leurs avis ne comptaient pas.

Le Chef n'était pas grand, mais il compensait avec sa corpulence.

\- James Hiver, tu es le principal suspect pour le meurtre de Moukka Nolansson, gronda-t-il furieusement devant le village entier, qui s'était rassemblé nerveusement pour regarder l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Il n'y a pas de preuve !

Un des gardes montra un gros marteau taché de noir.

\- Est-ce que c'est du sang ?

Personne ne lui répondit, à la place le Chef le pointa du doigt.

\- Ceci a été trouvé près de la scène de crime. C'est bien un outil de la forge de ton père, non ?

En le regardant de près, le cœur de James coula comme une pierre.

\- … Oui. Mais-

\- Silence.

Le Chef leva la main, et un des gardes derrière James lui secoua brusquement le bras.

\- Plaides-tu coupable du meurtre du fils du Marchand Nolan, de sang froid et avec un des outils de ton père, la nuit avant son mariage prévu avec ma fille ?

Du coin de l'œil, James put voir son père sangloter ouvertement, et son cœur se brisa presque.

\- Non ! Regardez la taille de ce marteau ! Comment j'aurais réussi à faire ça ? Moukka fait presque deux fois ma taille. Est-ce que j'ai l'air capable de le battre ?

Des personnes dans la foule commencèrent à murmurer. C'était vrai, Moukka faisait probablement deux mètres de haut et était assez imposant, alors que James faisait à peine un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et, à son avis, était incroyablement maigre.

\- _SILENCE !_ tonna le Chef, livide. Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? Tu as assassiné le futur Chef de notre tribu. Qui prendra sa place ? _Toi ?_ Tout le monde sait que tu es intéressé par ma fille tu es le seul qui ait une raison de tuer Moukka !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ne put s'empêcher de crier en retour James. C'était un idiot fini, qui ne se souciait pas des sentiments des autres ! Je ne serais pas surpris si dix personnes s'étaient attaquées à lui !

\- Garçon insolent ! La preuve est là avec ce marteau. La stand de ton père est fermé la nuit, non ? Qui d'autre aurait pu entrer et le prendre ?

\- Quiconque qui sait comment faire sauter un verrou, ou quiconque qui a la faible force nécessaire pour _briser_ ledit verrou, qui est au passage vieux et fragile.

\- Tu ne prends pas cela sérieusement ? Tu connais la punition pour un meurtre ! Et je commence à penser que tu protestes _trop !_ N'es-tu pas d'accord, Ancien ?

Le Chef regarda le vieil homme courbé en avant, qui était clairement terrifié.

\- Euh-

\- Tu vois ! Même l'Ancien a décidé !

James regarda, incrédule, le vieil homme se replier sur lui-même, n'ayant visiblement pas assez confiance en lui pour intervenir.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes _sérieux ?_ cria James. Revoyons la scène. Moi, le petit et faible James Hiver, j'ai attaqué l'énorme Moukka dans un accès de rage à cause de son engagement avec mon amoureuse involontaire, en utilisant un marteau tout aussi gros que _quiconque aurait pu prendre_ pour le tuer. Oh, et comment vous expliquez que je sois à deux endroits en même temps ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Chef.

\- Demandez à votre _fille_ où j'étais hier soir, dit furieusement James, provoquant de nombreuses inspirations choquées chez les autres villageois, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour regarder Ihana, qui sembla assez surprise d'être au centre de l'attention.

 _Même si elle l'est presque toujours,_ pensa méchamment James.

\- Comment _oses-tu_ insinuer que ma fille était ailleurs que dans son lit, _seule,_ hier soir !

Le Chef hurlait presque, son visage déformé par la rage.

\- Dis-moi, fille, est-ce que ce jeune insolent dit la vérité ?

James la fixa, souhaitant qu'elle parle, souhaitant qu'elle le défende. Mais elle ne le regarda pas, et son cœur coula comme une pierre. _Oublié, l'amour._

Alors même qu'elle secouait la tête, James cria pour que tout le village puisse l'entendre :

\- Si vous êtes si nombreux à ne pas vouloir voir les mensonges évidents ici, alors je n'appartiens clairement pas à cette tribu de menteurs et de lâches. Je n'ai pas assassiné Moukka, et vous ne pouvez pas prouver que je l'ai fait, alors si vous me tuez, _Chef,_ vous perdez toute crédibilité et méritez que l'on vous retire votre titre ! Je n'ai rien à dire à cette Ihana irréprochable à part cela : on récolte ce que l'on sème. Je sais parfaitement bien quelle est l'autre punition réservée aux criminels à part la mort et l'amputation, et je l'accepte avec joie, sachant que vous ne me laisserez pas échapper à votre verdict. Bannissez-moi dans la nature si vous le voulez, mais sachez que si je meurs là-bas, je mourrai en sachant que je suis innocent ! Alors relâchez-moi maintenant, pour que je puisse rassembler le peu que je peux porter sur mon dos, et ne me parlez pas quand je passe devant vous, car je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Tout le monde était complètement abasourdi alors que James se débarrassait de ses gardes, qui le lâchèrent sans résister. En silence, la foule s'écarta tandis qu'il marchait parmi eux, retournant dans sa maison pour rassembler quelques objets.

Maintenant, assis dans la clairière avec la lumière de l'aube qui se déversait au-dessus de la cime des arbres, il repensa aux premières semaines misérables qu'il avait passé, et, pas pour la première fois, il reconnut à quel point il avait été chanceux de survivre.

Depuis, il s'était raffermi, chassant et piégeant et s'entraînant constamment avec ses quelques couteaux et son épée, principalement pour éloigner l'ennui et la solitude qui l'accompagnaient si souvent. Au début, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de vivre ou de mourir, mais une nuit, alors qu'il était couché dans la poussière sous la pluie glaçante, un instinct s'était éveillé. Il n'était pas préparé à cela, après tout, il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence tranquillement et à l'abri, malgré la mort de sa mère et les raids de dragons occasionnels. Mais il avait survécu dans la nature, et après ces premières semaines, il s'était habitué à cette nouvelle vie. A l'endroit où se trouvait son camp, les oiseaux s'étaient habitués à sa présence, et se perchaient souvent à proximité, attendant qu'il leur jette des restes pendant qu'ils chantaient.

Et maintenant il était à nouveau dans la poussière, s'inquiétant pour un _dragon,_ et organisant sa journée pour s'occuper dudit dragon.

James savait d'une certaine façon que sa vie avait changé pour toujours d'une manière inexplicable et inattendue, mais qui pouvait dire ce que ça signifiait à long terme ? Après tout, sa mort des dents et des griffes du dragon pouvait être imminente.

Incapable de retenir le petit sourire sur son visage, il se leva, sautillant sur place plusieurs fois pour faire circuler le sang dans ses membres gelés.

Un grondement bas fit écho dans la clairière, et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la grotte.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais installer mon camp ici, ça pourrait nécessiter plusieurs voyages, puisque tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être la plus serviable des créatures.

Un autre grondement des ombres.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, dit-il, tendant ses mains devant lui. Je reviens, et peut-être qu'on pourra aller pêcher.

Sur cela, il se pencha et récupéra son épée, se renfrognant en voyant la sève toujours collée sur la lame, et prit le chemin de branches écrasées et de terre labourée qui l'emmènerait en direction de son camp.

Il avait raison il lui fallut quelques voyages, et quelques mauvaises directions, mais il finit par avoir toutes ses maigres possessions dans la clairière. Le plus important étant sa couverture pour dormir, un matériau supplémentaire pour faire une tente ou une couverture, sa casserole, le gros panier qu'il utilisait pour porter de la nourriture, et les nombreuses peaux qu'il avait accumulées avec le temps dans l'espoir de créer des vêtements plus convenables que la tunique et le pantalon usés qu'il portait actuellement. Sans parler du vieux kit de couture de sa mère et du harpon de pêche de fortune qu'il avait fabriqué, qui allait s'avérer utile aujourd'hui.

Inspectant son travail, il parcourut des yeux son camp modeste et hocha la tête, plutôt satisfait. Il avait rassemblé un peu de bois pour le feu supplémentaire et l'avait stocké près de sa couverture, et se sentant prêt, il se retourna pour regarder dans l'alcôve ombragée où le dragon semblait dormir.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, lança-t-il, et il reçut un grommellement fort en réponse. Je vais pêcher, mais déjà je veux voir ces coupures. Donc, si ça ne te dérange pas de venir où je peux te voir...

James attendit patiemment lorsque le dragon tourna la tête pour le fixer, puis se leva et vint à la lumière du soleil. A nouveau, James fut frappé par les couleurs noir et violette uniques du dragon, sans parler des énormes griffes sur chaque aile qui donnait l'air de pouvoir le couper en deux très facilement.

Il poussa un grondement bas et s'approcha de lui, prenant son temps et reniflant l'air.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de nourriture, mais j'ai l'intention de remédier à cela dès que possible. D'accord, voyons-vois ça.

Le dragon, après un long moment d'hésitation, leva son aile et il put voir que les entailles avaient déjà l'air beaucoup plus belles. _Mère était un génie._

\- Elles sont beaucoup plus belles. Est-ce qu'elle font moins mal ?

Un autre grondement.

\- Pas très bavard, je me trompe ? Ça me va très bien, je peux parler assez pour nous deux. D'accord, à un moment il faudra nettoyer ça et mettre de la pâte fraîche dessus, donc soit j'amène de l'eau ici, soit tu peux m'épargner beaucoup de temps et d'efforts et venir avec moi à la rivière. C'est à toi de décider, bien sûr, mais tu auras aussi plus de poisson en y allant toi-même.

Le dragon, l'air toujours suspicieux, sembla réfléchir à ses mots.

\- Tu décides, j'imagine que tu sauras me trouver si tu le veux.

James récupéra son harpon de pêche et son épée, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand on pourrait avoir besoin d'une épée, et hissa son panier sur son dos.

Il reprit le chemin que le dragon avait créé, écoutant le bruit de l'eau, et bientôt il arriva devant le gros tronçon de rivière qu'il avait déjà traversé plusieurs fois ce matin. Il ôta ses bottes, avant de hausser les épaules et d'enlever aussi son pantalon et sa tunique. Personne n'était là pour le voir dans ses sous-vêtements à part des éventuels écureuils ou oiseaux, alors pourquoi pas ? De plus, il voulait nager un peu. L'eau était fraîche, mais il s'y habitua rapidement, et plongea sous la surface, ouvrant les yeux dans l'eau claire pour voir un nombre décent de poissons nager autour de lui.

Remontant pour reprendre sa respiration, James cligna des yeux pour chasser l'eau de ses yeux et fut à moitié surpris de voir le dragon assis à côté du rocher sur lequel il avait posé ses vêtements, ses armes et son panier.

\- Eh bien, bonjour ! L'eau est un peu froide, mais j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas. Allez, viens, et rince cette pâte.

Il aurait pu jurer que le dragon avait presque l'air nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne peux pas nager ?

Le dragon le fixa, avant de regarder à nouveau l'eau, réfléchissant apparemment soigneusement. Finalement, il sembla soupirer, plongea une patte dans l'eau, la testant, puis se laissa lentement glisser dans l'eau. Gardant sa tête au-dessus de l'eau, il le fixa, comme pour dire, _Et maintenant ?_

James nagea jusqu'à lui.

\- Ça te dérange si je t'aide à l'enlever ?

Le dragon ne fit aucun bruit menaçant, et se leva même hors de l'eau et leva son aile, donc il supposa qu'il était d'accord. Il plaça ses mains sur le flanc de la créature et une sorte de coup de jus lui électrifia la peau, le faisant enlever ses mains rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Il regarda le visage de la créature, et elle eut l'air presque désolée.

\- Est-ce que c'était fait exprès ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Le dragon haussa légèrement les épaules, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment James.

\- D'accord, alors... est-ce que ça va arriver à nouveau ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, donc James carra les épaules et, après un peu d'hésitation, pressa légèrement ses paumes sur la peau du dragon. Rien ne se passa, et il relâcha une respiration qu'il ignorait avoir retenue. _Eh bien, c'est intéressant._

Gentiment, il envoya de l'eau sur les entailles et rinça la pâte. La créature soupira, le surprenant.

\- Quoi ?

Elle gronda.

\- D'accord, rien.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, James remonta sur le bord de la rivière pour saisir son harpon et resta, dégoulinant, dans les bas-fonds, attendant que quelque chose y nage. Finalement, un gros poisson argenté arriva à sa portée, et il frappa rapidement, faisant plonger son harpon dans l'eau pour l'attraper.

\- A-ah ! s'exclama-t-il, se retournant pour montrer sa prise au dragon, qui roula des yeux et regarda derrière lui dans l'herbe, où il y avait probablement déjà une dizaine de gros poissons empilés.

James sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- C'est pas juste ! Visiblement tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, renifla-t-il, prétendant être vexé, et le dragon roula à nouveau des yeux, se retournant pour replonger dans l'eau.

Il regarda, curieux, la créature refaire surface avec trois autres poissons dans ses mâchoires, les laissant tomber sans cérémonies sur la pile.

\- Tu veux partager avec moi ?

Le dragon le regarda et se renfrogna.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Tu as quinze poissons et j'en ai un.

La créature renifla puis se détourna, plongeant sous la surface de l'eau.

\- Peu importe, grommela James, pas vraiment énervé.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi là, tous deux finissant avec un nombre de poissons conséquent. Le dragon, bien sûr, en avait bien plus, mais il avait aussi probablement besoin d'en manger plus que James.

Finalement, remarquant que le soleil se couchait, il s'étira, sentant sa peau picoter où il avait probablement un petit coup de soleil. _Oups._

\- D'accord, prêt à repartir ? Je porterai autant de poissons que possible dans le panier, tu peux prendre le reste ?

Le dragon le regarda paresseusement, ayant déjà mangé la moitié de sa prise, et acquiesça lentement. James se rhabilla rapidement, passant son épée dans sa ceinture, puis fourra tout le poisson qu'il pouvait dans le panier, qui craqua lorsqu'il le souleva pour le porter sur son dos. Ils remontèrent le chemin dans un silence agréable, bien que le dos de James lui fasse mal après avoir été penché au-dessus de l'eau toute la journée puis à cause du fichu panier. Mais il n'était pas grognon du tout. Au contraire, il se sentait plus heureux que depuis un long moment. Au moment où le soleil se coucha, il avait cuit quelques-uns de ses poissons sur l'extrémité d'un bâton pointu, et se couchait sur sa couverture, se sentant gavé. Il entendit les bruits de pas du dragon lorsqu'il retourna à sa grotte, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait, peut-être pas un ami, mais une connaissance avec qui il pouvait passer le temps. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment guéri pour partir, ce qu'il ferait probablement bientôt. Il refusa de laisser cela le décourager, cependant. Il serait reconnaissant de tout ce que les dieux décidaient de lui envoyer, que ce soit un ami sous la forme d'un dragon ou une mort rapide des griffes et des dents dudit dragon. Souriant toujours, il s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai une annonce à faire, que j'oublie depuis deux semaines : est-ce qu'il y a des fans de la série Teen Wolf parmi vous ? Si oui, ça pourrait vous intéresser : je participe à une convention sur la série en février 2016, et avec titesouris on s'occupe du fanbook de l'actrice Eaddy Mays (Victoria Argent), où on mettra tous les messages/photos/montages des fans qui veulent participer. Donc si vous voulez laisser un mot à l'actrice, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ^^**

 **En avant pour le chapitre !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Deux jours plus tard, James éventrait quelques poissons, parlant au dragon allongé devant l'entrée de la cave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu vas faire quand ton flanc ira mieux ? Je pense que tu pourrais voler maintenant si tu en avais envie les éraflures sont _beaucoup_ plus belles que l'autre jour.

Comme d'habitude, il l'ignora, et James ne put empêcher son cœur de couler étrangement en pensant au départ du dragon. _Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est une créature sauvage, qui te tuera et te dévorera très probablement avant de partir._ James fronça les sourcils, avant de faire remarquer à la voix narquoise dans sa tête : _Peut-être pas il préfère le poisson._

Il se détournait pour enfoncer lentement son couteau dans un gros poisson argenté lorsqu'il entendit des cris. _Ça n'annonçait rien de bon._ Pour ce qu'il en savait, il était tout seul ici, à part le dragon, qui avait atterri ici après avoir été chassé par des humains. Ce qui signifiait probablement que qui qu'ils soient, ils en avaient après la créature maintenant assise bien droite sous le soleil, l'air nerveuse.

Pour une quelconque raison, il n'aimait pas cette idée. _Pourquoi pas ? C'est dangereux. Pourquoi ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, et tu pourras retourner à ta vie. Ta vie solitaire et insignifiante._ Il se renfrogna, reflétant l'expression du dragon.

\- Cache-toi ! lui siffla-t-il, agitant les bras. Retourne dans ta grotte !

Se retournant, il ceintura rapidement son épée à son torse, plissant des yeux en voyant un petit point de sève encore sur la lame. _Merde._ Rapidement, il se rassit à côté du petit tas de poisson, attrapant celui qu'il éventrait et continuant son travail, essayant d'avoir l'air concentré. Juste à temps, car les sons de jurons et de pas lourds approchaient.

Trois gros hommes firent irruption dans la clairière, et leurs regards se posèrent aussitôt sur lui, préparant tranquillement son dîner. James n'en reconnut aucun du village, et brièvement, il se demanda qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient venus sur cette île.

\- Eh, gamin ! appela rudement l'un d'entre eux, commençant à avancer vers lui.

Il leva la tête, feignant d'être surpris.

\- Moi ?

\- Ouais, toi, dit l'homme, dédaigneux. On cherche un monstre. On a suivi sa piste jusqu'ici, tu l'as vu ?

\- Eh bien, je ne crois pas. J'ai suivi un ours blessé jusqu'ici il y a plusieurs jours, mais il s'est enfui.

L'homme regarda suspicieusement les vieilles traînées de sang sur le sol et les grosses marques de griffes dans la poussière, et James grimaça intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi diable il n'avait pas pensé à les nettoyer.

\- Tu veux dire que _tu_ traquais un ours. Et cet ours a fait _ce_ bazar.

\- Oui ?

\- Écoute, gamin, gronda l'homme, le saisissant par le col avant de le mettre brusquement sur ses pieds, faisant lâcher son poisson et son couteau à James. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Compris ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu as vu un monstre, oui ou non ?

\- Tu veux dire à part toi-même ?

L'homme le frappa brusquement à l'estomac. Toussant, il se recroquevilla et tomba à genoux, haletant. Un coup dans les côtes suivit, en brisant une ou deux selon lui, l'envoyant au sol. L'homme se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de lui.

\- Et maintenant, je vais-

Un grondement puissant fit écho dans la clairière, et les hommes dégainèrent rapidement leurs épées et leurs marteaux, l'oubliant momentanément. Alors qu'ils le contournaient, il déplaça sa main dans la poussière jusqu'à son épée, qui était tombée de sa ceinture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda un des gros hommes, assez stupide à l'humble avis de James.

\- Je pense que ça venait de là, dit le chef, désignant l'entrée de la grotte ombragée avec son marteau.

 _S'il te plaît ne sort pas, s'ils vous plaît faites qu'ils regardent ailleurs..._ James saisit fermement la base de son épée, se relevant et ignorant la douleur aiguë dans son flanc. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire du mal au dragon.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il se glissa derrière eux, préparant un de ses couteaux à jeter, alors même que la silhouette du dragon apparaissait à l'entrée de la cave.

\- Là ! cria le chef, et ils se précipitèrent en avant.

Le dragon émergea un peu plus, sifflant avec un renfrognement très énervé sur son visage. _C'est le moment,_ pensa James, et sans s'arrêter il lança son couteau, qui fendit l'air et se planta dans le muscle où le cou du chef rejoignait son épaule. Il cria d'agonie, se retournant, enragé, pour voir James debout calmement avec son épée levée à l'autre bout de la clairière.

\- Vous deux, occupez-vous de la bête, elle est blessée, cracha-t-il, levant une main pour ôter le couteau de son épaule et le jetant au sol avec une grimace avant d'avancer vers James.

James regarda, horrifié, les deux hommes énormes se précipiter vers le dragon, puis le chef fut sur lui et il fut forcé d'éviter son marteau massif.

Alors qu'il dansait autour de l'homme de plus en plus frustré, James garda le dragon dans la périphérie de sa vision, se demandant comment il était censé achever cette brute et secourir la créature. Il entendit un cri mais ne put se retourner pour voir de qui il venait ni pourquoi, et il espéra ardemment que le dragon mangeait les deux hommes lentement et avec plaisir.

Le chef continuait d'attaquer James, qui faisait de son mieux pour conserver sa force en dépit de la douleur grandissante dans son flanc.

\- Reste où tu es, bâtard, lui gronda l'homme, abattant son marteau où James se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir éternellement !

Il avait raison. James se força à se concentrer, ignorant les grondements et les cris qui résonnaient derrière lui. L'homme favorisait clairement le côté où James avait lancé son couteau, et une grosse traînée de sang avait coulé sur sa tunique sombre. James savait que ses propres chances de survie étaient proches de zéro, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner sans se battre. Le chef attaqua à nouveau, et pendant que son bras était étiré, James plongea et le poignarda avec son épée avant de sauter hors d'atteinte. Il n'avait pas délivré un coup mortel à l'homme, mais il avait touché son flanc, qui saignait désormais. Grondant, l'homme sauta sur James, et il répéta le mouvement, le poignardant à nouveau avec la pointe de son épée. James savait qu'il allait devoir finir par tuer l'homme s'il voulait survivre, mais il hésitait à le faire. Il n'était pas un tueur.

Saignant de trois blessures différentes, le visage du chef était un masque de rage.

\- Je... vais... te _massacrer !_ cria-t-il difficilement, mais cette fois lorsqu'il fit voler son marteau, James pivota et fit courir son épée sur l'avant-bras de l'homme, le faisant lâcher son couteau et crier, tenant son bras blessé près de lui.

\- Tu en as eu assez ? demanda James, essayant d'avoir l'air moins fatigué qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Jamais, gronda l'homme, et il sauta en avant, avant que James n'ait eu le temps de lever son épée pour se défendre.

Il saisit James par le cou et le souleva, et, s'étouffant, James réussit à lever sa lame et à l'enfoncer dans son torse. Pas assez profondément, cependant, et, enragé, l'homme le frappa au visage, l'envoyant voler pour atterrir durement au sol.

Sur le dos, James vit des étoiles, et l'obscurité menaça de recouvrir sa vision. Il put voir parfaitement bien, cependant, le chef des hommes, couvert de son propre sang, s'approcher, levant son marteau avec un sourire maléfique.

\- Fini de jouer, petit merdeux. Ton heure est venue.

James refusa de regarder ailleurs, se forçant à rester lucide et à faire face à sa mort avec honneur, mais pile au moment où le bras de l'homme était étendu au maximum, prêt à frapper, un hurlement inhumain perça l'air, faisant grimacer James. _Qu'est-ce que... le dragon._

\- Non ! cria James, roulant sur lui-même juste à temps pour voir le dragon écarter un des hommes de son chemin avec son aile.

Il ne semblait pas blessé, cependant. James le regarda commencer à briller d'une étrange énergie blanche, avant de la projeter à l'autre bout de la clairière, droit sur l'homme qui abaissait son marteau vers lui, délivrant à la brute un coup de foudre. Les cris de la créature et de l'homme se mélangèrent pendant une seconde, avant que le flot d'électricité cesse et que l'homme soit projeté brusquement en arrière, le corps fumant.

James sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et pendant un moment il fixa simplement la silhouette de l'homme, qui était immobile. Son regard revint lentement au dragon, qui rugissait sur le dernier homme debout, qui avait l'air totalement pétrifié. La créature leva son aile pour le transpercer, et sans attendre un instant de plus il se retourna et courut, laissant tomber son arme dans sa fuite, de nombreuses coupures sanglantes sur son torse. Il fila dans la forêt, retournant d'où il venait.

Instable, il se leva, titubant légèrement, et il trébucha vers l'homme au marteau. Son corps était à vif, et il n'était définitivement pas en vie. Ce qui était probablement pour le mieux pour tout le monde, parce qu'il avait été un combattant assez déterminé, et ces brûlures avaient l'air extrêmement douloureuses.

Ce qui en amenait à la question, quel genre de dragon faisait _cela ?_ James se retourna pour voir le dragon inspecter le corps sanglant du deuxième homme, le sentant avant de renifler et de lever la tête pour fixer James.

Mais il ne se renfrognait pas pour une fois. Non, il avait l'air inquiet, et fit mine de l'approcher. James ne put s'empêcher de lever les mains et de reculer, et la créature s'arrêta, l'air décontenancée.

\- Attends, juste une minute, dit avec difficulté James. Tu viens juste de lancer de la _foudre_ avec ton _corps._

Il secoua la tête, ébahi, et l'expression du dragon passa de l'inquiétude à l'ennui, comme pour dire, _Et ?_

\- Et...

James s'approcha de son couteau à jeter abandonné sur le sol, le récupérant, la main tremblante, et le remettant à sa place sur sa hanche.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il se sentit soudainement extrêmement nauséeux, et se retrouva à se pencher en avant pour vider son estomac dans la poussière, avant de tomber en arrière, sa vision se brouillant. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une ombre qui descendait sur lui, avant que tout devienne noir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour cette publication tardive, j'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à maintenant ! Et avec ce chapitre, on arrive à la moitié de l'histoire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Le son de vagues qui s'écrasaient ramena James à la conscience. _Des vagues ?_ Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était étendu dans l'herbe, avec un mal de tête lancinant. Grognant, il s'assit, se demandant où il était et comment il était arrivé là.

Il réalisa que son œil gauche n'était pas aussi ouvert que le droit, et tout lui revint d'un coup. Le combat contre ces brutes, le passage à tabac, tout ça pour le bien d'un dragon. _En parlant du dragon..._ James regarda autour de lui, essayant d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Il était près de l'océan, mais l'espace en lui-même était complètement inconnu, éclairé seulement par la lumière de la pleine lune. Mis à part le léger mouvement de l'herbe dans l'air marin, rien ne bougeait, et il supposa qu'il était seul. Il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était satisfait ou déçu de cette évolution.

Avec un autre grognement, il se leva. Il était loin de sa clairière, il le savait, et donc loin de toutes ses possessions. Fronçant les sourcils, il passa entre les arbres en trébuchant, et tomba rapidement sur une petite plage, un croissant de sable où s'écrasaient les petites vagues qui reflétaient la lumière brillante de la lune. A distance, James put voir une forme sombre et inégale le long de l'horizon, presque dissimulée par une longue bande de nuages orageux, et il se demanda à nouveau où il était exactement.

Un grognement attira son attention, et il se retourna lentement, sa main allant à sa hanche, où il remarqua avec soulagement que ses trois couteaux à jeter étaient toujours là.

C'était le dragon.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, dit James, fatigué, levant une main pour frotter l'arrière de son cou.

Il grogna à nouveau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

La créature acquiesça.

James réalisa qu'il voyait le dragon comme une 'créature' depuis des jours, alors que la 'créature' avait définitivement une personnalité, et probablement un genre spécifique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il soudainement, et la créature eut l'air assez décontenancée. Eh bien, tu es un mâle ou une femelle ? Et quelle espèce de dragon es-tu ? Et d'où viens-tu ?

James se retrouva à poser toutes ses questions, mais le dragon roula simplement des yeux. _Les dragons ne peuvent pas parler, idiot,_ l'informa la voix dans sa tête.

\- D'accord. Évidemment tu ne peux pas répondre à mes questions. Au moins, est-ce que tu es un mâle ?

 _Il_ acquiesça.

\- C'est bon à savoir, je suppose.

Pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux, puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? demanda James, se décidant enfin à poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois.

Il eut l'air assez surpris, puis pensif, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Eh bien, c'est tant mieux, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce qu'on est encore sur l'île, au moins ?

Le dragon secoua la tête, montrant le point à l'horizon avec son aile.

\- _Ça_ c'est l'île ? Tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ? Tu sais que je suis techniquement censé y mourir ? Après tout, je suis un assassin incroyablement doué et ignoble.

Il roula des yeux, regardant James comme si c'était un idiot fini. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Mais c'est intelligent. Qui que ces hommes aient été, ils avaient probablement des amis, qui ne seront probablement pas très contents de leur mort.

James réfléchit pendant un moment.

\- Et... j'hésite à demander, mais puisque tu m'as porté jusqu'ici, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on voyage ensemble maintenant ? Parce que je mourrai probablement ici si je suis seul. Je pourrais mourir de toute façon, en fait, sans provisions.

Sans répondre, le dragon se leva et se retourna, entrant dans une petite zone boisée. James le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'était réveillé, pour le voir fixer quelque chose à quelques dizaines de centimètres de là où il avait été couché.

Là, clairement visible dans la lumière de la lune, se trouvaient son panier et son épée.

James regarda le dragon, ébahi.

\- Tu... tu as amené ça aussi ?

Il haussa les sourcils, et James ne put retenir son petit rire.

\- Tu es étonnamment prévoyant.

Le dragon gronda à cela, mais ce n'était pas sincère, et James lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Le jour suivant s'écoula sans que rien ne se produise. James s'était endormi sur la plage dans le sable fin, reconnaissant que l'air soit doux, parce que même si le dragon avait pu amener son panier, il n'avait pas réussi à attraper sa couverture.

Lorsque James se réveilla, le dragon n'était pas là, mais il n'était pas trop inquiet. Il s'était fait depuis longtemps à l'idée de sa mort. Mais plus tard, alors qu'il voyait les éclairs faire rage au-dessus de l'île, sa _maison,_ il vit une silhouette noire quitter les nuages et voler dans sa direction.

 _Qu'est-ce que le dragon faisait à voler dans un orage ?_ Lorsqu'il se posa sur la plage, l'air étonnamment revigoré, James posa la question.

Après une pause, le dragon se tourna pour faire face à l'océan et son corps entier se raidit. Devant les yeux de James, son corps commença à briller, puis il ouvrit la bouche, tirant une petite boule de foudre au-dessus de l'eau.

Sa peau redevint foncée, et il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de James.

\- Donc... tu es un dragon qui utilise la foudre. Ou un truc comme ça. Et tu voles dans les orages... pour avoir plus de foudre ?

Il acquiesça, mais avant que James puisse dire quelque chose, le dragon se raidit à nouveau, regardant par-dessus sa tête. Alarmé, James pivota, ses yeux parcourant l'horizon.

\- Qu'est...

Puis il le vit. Un petit bateau, contournant le bord éloigné de l'île plus grosse.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sont pas des amis.

Le dragon gronda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il se tourna pour regarder le dragon, qui se renfrognait. Rencontrant le regard de James, il montra le ciel d'une aile, révélant les cicatrices fraîches sur son flanc.

\- Tu veux... partir ?

Le dragon acquiesça. Après une seconde de délibération, James supposa qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait survivre.

\- Laisse-moi prendre mon panier.

* * *

Ils volaient depuis des jours maintenant, s'arrêtant sur chaque morceau de terre qu'ils rencontraient pour que James puisse trouver de la nourriture.

Sur la plage, lorsque James était revenu avec son panier et son épée, il avait vu que le bateau était plus près, et s'était tourné vers le dragon.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le dragon avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

\- J'imagine que tu m'as porté ici avec tes pattes, mais je préférerais ne pas me frotter à ces griffes si je n'en ai pas absolument besoin.

Finalement, après un long moment de délibération, le dragon s'était baissé près du sol.

\- Donc... Je vais te monter ? Un dragon. Je vais monter un dragon.

Un grondement.

\- D'accord, d'accord...

Hésitant, il s'était hissé sur le cou de la créature.

\- Pas de foudre tant que je suis ici, compris ?

Il avait reniflé, mais alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour s'envoler, James avait crié :

\- Attends !

Il s'était laissé glisser maladroitement au sol, fouillant dans son panier, finissant par en sortir une corde.

\- Il faut que je puisse m'accrocher à quelque chose, avait-il dit au dragon, qui n'avait pas eu l'air très content.

Mais en regardant par-dessus son épaule, James avait pu voir le bateau devenir de puis en plus gros.

\- Fais avec.

Il avait rapidement fait un nœud autour du cou du dragon, remontant devant les grosses piques sur son dos.

\- D'accord, avait-il dit nerveusement. C'est parti.

Après un envol terrifiant, James avait ouvert les yeux pour voir qu'ils volaient entre des nuages blancs cotonneux, le soleil de mi-matinée brillant joyeusement autour d'eux.

Les nerfs de James se calmèrent durant les jours suivants, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la seule maison qu'il avait jamais connue, vers une destination inconnue. Il espérait que Sahko savait où il allait. Car il avait finalement décidé de donner un nom au dragon, et s'était dit que « électricité » convenait plutôt bien.

\- Sahko, lança-t-il, et le dragon grommela. Il y a un bateau en bas.

Le dragon haussa les épaules, et ils restèrent dans les nuages jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient laissé loin derrière. Mais peu de temps après, James en aperçut un autre, allant dans la même direction.

\- En voilà un autre. Où vont-ils ?

Sahko haussa à nouveau les épaules, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout James. Le jour suivant, ils virent trois autres bateaux, se dirigeant tous vers le même point à l'horizon.

Et enfin, James aperçut pour la première fois Merirosvo.

Merirosvo, l'île de pirates, et l'endroit qu'il finirait par appeler sa maison.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

James parcourut les docks apparemment sans fin, passant devant un nombre incalculable de bateaux qui craquaient avec leur équipage squelettique. Ignorant les cris des mendiants, il contourna les corps de buveurs évanouis qui étaient tombés dans la rue la nuit précédente. Gammel lui avait envoyé une note, pour laquelle il avait remercié le messager à l'air terrifié sans un mot avec quelques pièces. Tout le monde n'osait pas approcher son camp dans la jungle, où Sahko était souvent étendu au soleil.

Finalement, il atteignit la hutte délabrée au bord de la ville, et tapa ses phalanges gantées contre la porte. Après quelques secondes, un vieil homme ridé l'ouvrit, révélant plusieurs dents manquantes avec un sourire.

\- 'Lut, Hiver, dit-il joyeusement.

\- Salut, Vitur. Gammel est là ?

\- A l'arrière. Elle a dit qu'elle a quelque chose pour toi.

\- J'ai eu sa note. Tiens, j'ai amené quelques herbes.

Rapidement, il montra à l'homme comment faire un thé pour atténuer la douleur de ses articulations.

\- James ? appela une voix à travers un encadrement de porte.

\- Ici, Gammel.

\- Viens ici.

Recevant une bourrade dans le dos d'un Vitur souriant, James traversa l'encadrement bas pour entrer dans la pièce arrière tamisée de la hutte de Gammel et Vitur. Gammel fouillait dans un gros coffre, qui, James l'avait appris longtemps auparavant, contenait toutes sortes de choses intéressantes, certaines de valeur, d'autre inutiles à en décevoir.

\- Il y a des biscuits sur le comptoir, mange ! Tu es trop maigre, James.

Il sourit, et ne prit pas la peine de protester. Elle savait qu'il avait grossi de manière significative dans les deux dernières années, bien qu'elle pense toujours qu'il était bien trop fin. Et il devait être d'accord avec elle. Il semblait qu'il était destiné à rester aussi fin, bien que ça ne signifie pas qu'il était faible. Non, certainement pas faible.

Il prit un biscuit chaud dans l'assiette et le mangea lentement, se demandant comment elle réussissait à les rendre si délicieux avec si peu d'ingrédients.

Fouillant toujours son coffre avec quelques clangs bruyants, Gammel finit par se retourner, tenant un gros paquet dans ses bras.

\- J'ai su pour ton épée, James.

James essaya de ne pas grimacer. Sa vieille épée, qui avait été à ses côtés dans n'importe quelle situation, avait fini par se briser la veille pendant qu'il contrait un coup d'un géant avec un marteau durant l'un des nombreux combats de bars qui éclataient régulièrement dans les tavernes de Merirosvo.

Il avait utilisé le pommeau de son épée brisée pour assommer l'idiot, rassemblant rapidement chaque morceau de la lame au milieu du combat violent et s'échappant chez le forgeron, qui l'avait laissé entrer sans dire un mot en dépit de l'heure tardive.

Sven, très réservé mais énorme, l'avait pris comme apprenti à la demande de Gammel lorsque James était arrivé à Merirosvo, affamé et désespéré. James avait alors complété l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de son père et appris à forger avec tous types de matériaux étrangers et variés.

En dépit des talents de James et Sven, l'épée était très clairement trop brisée pour être réparée. Profondément déçu, James avait remercié son vieux mentor et était retourné à son camp, shootant dans des débris dans la rue.

Lorsque la note de Gammel était arrivée tôt dans la matinée, James avait dit au revoir à un Sahko grommelant.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure, promis. Peut-être qu'il y aura même une prime postée.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait retenir son froncement de sourcils.

\- Ouais, c'est dommage. Je suppose que je vais devoir en forger une nouvelle bientôt.

Les nombreux couteaux cachés sur lui étaient souvent utiles, mais ils ne remplaçaient pas une vraie épée.

\- Je me suis procuré cela chez un personnage assez douteux venu avec les derniers bateaux, dit-elle mystérieusement, tendant le paquet à James.

Cela ne le surprit pas, puisque 'douteux' était le terme le plus gentil pour décrire les 'marchands' qui venaient sur l'île.

Le paquet était étonnamment lourd, et James le déroula rapidement, révélant un gros morceau de métal brillant.

\- C'est de l'argent ?

\- Non, répondit-elle. L'argent est trop doux pour faire une arme décente.

James hocha la tête.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit, c'était que c'était plus dur que du fer, donc bon pour des armes et une armure. C'était son remerciement pour un repas chaud. Il essayait probablement seulement de s'en débarrasser aussi vite que possible, à en juger par son agitation extrême, mais je l'ai gardé quand même. Heureusement on dirait que tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser.

\- Plus dur que le fer, hein ?

James sortit un couteau et fit courir la lame sur le métal, qui ne conserva pas une égratignure.

\- Je vais essayer. Tu en veux combien ?

\- Oh, ne sois pas bête, James.

\- Non, vraiment. J'insiste.

\- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour Vitur et moi ? Je ne crois pas. Prends-le, dit-elle fermement.

James s'était _occupé_ de quelques pirates qui harassaient le couple un moment auparavant, et avait prévenu tous les autres habitants de l'île. Ils étaient sous sa protection, et personne n'était prêt à se frotter à Hiver.

\- Vraiment. Laisse-moi au moins réparer votre toit.

\- Non, Vitur-

\- A mal au dos. Vraiment, ça ne me prendra pas plus que quelques heures. Tu te souviens de la dernière pluie ? Vous aviez une dizaine de seaux remplis à ras bord, fit-il remarquer, et Gammel se renfrogna. Tu me rappelles Sahko quand tu fais cette tête, l'informa-t-il, et son froncement de sourcils disparut avec son rire.

\- Très bien, James. Tu peux réparer le toit si tu y tiens tellement. Je t'appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. Il devrait y avoir des outils dans la remise à l'arrière fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

James lui sourit, posant le morceau de métal sur la table à côté des biscuits et se penchant pour retourner dans la partie avant de la petite maison douillette. Vitur était assis dans sa chaise usée près du feu, buvant un thé, et il sourit à James lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

\- Tu es trop gentil envers nous, Hiver, dit-il, et James secoua la tête.

\- Non, Vitur. Vous êtes trop gentils envers moi, en me traitant comme un être humain. Je vous dois tout.

Le vieil homme avait trouvé James suppliant pour de la nourriture, et plutôt que de l'ignorer, il l'avait invité dans sa maison, où Gammel et lui l'avaient nourri et lui avaient donné un endroit où passer la nuit. Après avoir entendu certaines parties de son histoire (il avait laissé Sahko de côté à l'époque) et ne pas l'avoir banni de leur maison en entendant qu'il avait été banni par son peuple pour meurtre, Gammel avait suggéré qu'ils parlent au forgeron de la ville pour un apprentissage.

\- Tu es un peu âgé, mais si tu as vraiment été entraîné, Sven pourra te trouver utile.

Elle avait raison, et dans l'année qui suivit James gagna en force et en endurance en réparant des armes et des armures et en construisant des parties de bateaux de tôt dans la matinée jusqu'à tard le soir, disparaissant dans la jungle plutôt que de dormir en ville, mais revenant toujours le lendemain. Sven, l'air coriace, était étonnamment extraordinairement adepte avec une épée, et il finit par apprendre à James à manier son arme plus efficacement avec des sessions de combat.

En tout et pour tout, James était chanceux, et cela avait été prouvé à nouveau lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé retenu par deux brutes pirates qui pensaient pouvoir l'intimider pour qu'il leur donne gratuitement des armes de la forge. A la place, James leur avait fait goûter gratuitement à sa lame, montrant qu'il devait être pris au sérieux. Avec cette action, il avait aussi raffermi sa place dans la ville, qui était remplie de brutes, pirates, assassins, et compagnie, qui n'avaient aucun respect envers l'honneur, seulement envers les capacités. Et James, comme ce fut prouvé, avait pas mal de capacités.

Au bout d'environ un an, il fut approché par un 'personnage douteux' comme Gammel l'aurait décrit, qui lui demanda de se _débarrasser_ d'un visiteur en ville, qui terrorisait les servantes de bars locales.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'histoire était assez intense. Au début, James avait refusé l'idée d'avoir un adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Finalement, il avait décidé, _pourquoi pas ?,_ demandant à Sahko de lui souhaiter bonne chance, et était allé poursuivre la cible une nuit après avoir quitté la forge alors que l'homme était en train de traîner une femme hurlante dans un combat de bar jusqu'à sa chambre dans l'auberge. Son intention était de faire quitter l'île à l'homme, et rien de plus.

Après lui avoir poliment demandé de relâcher la femme, et n'avoir reçu qu'un rire en retour, James jeta un couteau sur l'homme énorme, perçant son biceps et épinglant sa manche au mur en bois dense. En colère, la cible libéra la femme, qui redescendit les escaliers en courant sans un mot, et essaya de libérer son bras, mais sa veste était trop épaisse et trop serrée pour qu'il puisse attraper le manche court du couteau. Après un moment, il tira simplement sur son bras, déchirant un gros trou dans sa manche

\- Je vais te demander de quitter Merirosvo, maintenant, et de ne jamais revenir.

\- Va te faire foutre, gronda-t-il, se précipitant sur James.

James s'écarta simplement, et l'homme lui passa devant, s'écrasant sur la barre du balcon et la faisant craquer et pencher dangereusement. James sentit son odeur lorsqu'il était passa, et secoua la tête. _L'idiot est complètement intoxiqué._ Se reconcentrant, il s'approcha de l'endroit où l'homme se relevait, instable.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas d'ennuis-

L'homme attaqua de son bras énorme, renversant James. Sortie de nulle part, une longue lame à l'air inquiétant flasha dans la lumière inégale du couloir, et James roula à peine hors d'atteinte à temps pour éviter de se faire décapiter.

 _Je suppose que les ennuis me veulent,_ pensa-t-il sèchement alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, évitant l'homme qui chargeait à nouveau.

Écoutant la bagarre en bas, qui semblait être toujours aussi intense, James ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans une chambre assombrie. Le lit, en revanche, semblait être occupé.

\- Que-, dit une voix endormie depuis les couvertures, mais avant que James n'ait pu s'excuser et encourager la personne à se rendormir, le gros homme apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Je te tiens maintenant, gronda-t-il, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer dans la chambre, James courut dans sa direction, le prenant par surprise.

Il sauta, attrapa le haut de l'encadrement et se lança en avant bottes en premières, frappant brusquement l'homme dans le torse et l'envoyant voler en arrière. Atterrissant sur ses pieds, James décida que ce combat devait avoir lieu ailleurs. Il attendit un moment que sa cible soûle se remette sur ses pieds, avant de sourire joyeusement et de courir vers les escaliers. Entendant un rugissement, il se pencha sur la deuxième marche et regarda, fasciné, l'homme voler au-dessus de sa tête, tombant tête la première dans les escaliers avec un crash assourdissant.

Tout s'arrêta dans la taverne. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur James tandis qu'il se relevait, et joyeusement il agita la main en direction des hommes qui se tenaient par la gorge, des musiciens qui avaient arrêté de joué, et du barman qui renversait lentement son pichet sur le sol.

\- Eh bien ? leur lança-t-il. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi !

A ses encouragements, tout le monde poussa un rugissement d'approbation et la bagarre recommença à battre son plein. James descendit les escaliers, évitant un verre qui passa au-dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa contre le mur. En bas des escaliers, l'homme se relevait, complètement enragé, du sang coulant de son nez. Ses vêtements autrefois propres étaient déchirés et sales, et James résista à l'envie de rire.

\- Je pense que tu devrais partir, dit-il tranquillement, désignant la porte.

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme gronda, ressemblant horriblement à Sahko, que James avait très hâte de revoir. Lentement, il sortit une lame encore plus longue d'un fourreau sur sa hanche que James n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer ? demanda James. Très bien.

Rapidement, il tira sa propre épée, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. L'homme chargea, mais James avait l'avantage de la hauteur, et contra facilement, pivotant et le frappant au visage. Il retomba dans les escaliers avec un autre crash, et les personnes proches cessèrent leurs bagarres personnelles pour regarder le combat se dérouler.

\- Allez, va falloir faire mieux que ça, le réprimanda légèrement James, avant de montrer à nouveau la porte. La sortie est par là, au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis.

La cible essuya son nez avec sa manche, grimaçant tandis qu'il se relevait. Cette fois, cependant, il ne se précipita pas sur James. A la place, il le regarda pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de juger ses faiblesses.

James écarta les bras et se désigna.

\- Rien de très dangereux chez moi à part ma sobriété, dit-il, et l'homme se renfrogna, levant son épée.

Sans prévenir, il chargea James, qui, plutôt que de bloquer, saisit la barrière et s'élança au sol à côté des escaliers.

En un rien de temps l'homme redescendit les escaliers en courant, agitant son épée en direction de James, essayant clairement de l'épuiser. Mais James s'écarta simplement, levant occasionnellement sa propre épée pour parer un coup maladroit. Après quelques minutes, tous les combats autour d'eux avaient cessé, et les adversaires se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un cercle vide au centre de la chambre, avec le reste des personnes amassées autour d'eux.

\- Montre-lui, Hiver !

\- Vas-y !

\- Chasse-le, Hiver !

James fut honnêtement surpris de voir tant de soutien. Il se dit que les natifs devaient maintenant le considérer comme l'un des leurs. Après tout, il supposa qu'il était là depuis suffisamment longtemps. De plus, le traitement infligé par l'homme plus gros aux femmes locales qui _n'étaient_ pas des prostituées et à certaines femmes qui _l'étaient_ était apparemment un sujet de disputes sérieuses qui avait été accentué par le personnage qui avait engagé James pour se débarrasser de la brute.

Donc, James fit marcher sa magie. En quelques minutes, il mit l'homme à genoux, le derrière de son pantalon déchiré, son épée coincée dans le mur éloigné, et son visage (sous le sang) était rouge vif d'épuisement et de colère.

Avec le bout de sa lame gentiment pressé contre la gorge de l'homme, et lui-même à peine suant du combat, James lui demanda juste assez fort pour être entendu :

\- Ça y est ?

\- Tue-le, Hiver !

\- Il mérite pas d'vivre !

\- Étripe-le ! Transperce-le !

 _Mon dieu, les pirates ont soif de sang,_ pensa James avec très peu de véritable surprise.

Finalement, l'homme soûl hocha lentement la tête, l'expression meurtrière. Satisfait, James se recula, abaissant son épée, à la grande déception de la foule.

L'homme humilié se leva, se retourna et poussa les personnes qui le huèrent pour sortir. Une fois qu'il fut parti, tout le monde se retourna pour regarder James tandis qu'il rangeait son épée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, juste avant qu'ils le submergent, criant son nom.

Pendant des heures ils lui donnèrent à boire, des femmes l'invitant souvent à danser, sa victoire ayant fait cesser toute hostilité dans la salle principale de la taverne pour la soirée.

Finalement, déclinant trois autres verres (il avait à peine bu deux gorgée dans toute la nuit), James se leva, s'excusant.

\- Oh, Hiver, il est encore tôt ! se plaignit une femme, et il rit.

\- Ouais, mais je me lève avant le soleil demain pour travailler, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. Merci à tous, lança-t-il à la cantonade, agitant la main.

En sortant, il se frotta les mains les mains pour chasser le froid, notant que même si la ville entière était encore bien active, Sahko allait être grognon qu'il revienne si tard. _Impossible de le satisfaire,_ pensa James d'un air affectueux, avant de suivre l'allée pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au bord de la jungle, où il entra dans les buissons épais sans un regard en arrière, passant entre des arbres et des buissons et évitant soigneusement des vignes.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de leur camp, James se demanda ce qui se passerait si les gens de la ville découvraient qu'il avait un dragon caché dans la jungle. Surtout un dragon comme Sahko. Il faisait de son mieux pour emmener le dragon qui utilisait la foudre voler la nuit, mais il savait que Sahko s'ennuyait pendant la journée.

Il était dans la forêt dense depuis un moment maintenant, donc il savait qu'il était proche.

\- Sahko ? lança-t-il. Je suis de re-

Une énorme main lui recouvrit la bouche, et James sentit le bord froid d'une lame contre sa gorge. Un gloussement bas émana de derrière lui, et il sentit une bouffée d'esprits forts. _La cible,_ pensa-t-il, son cœur coulant comme une pierre. _Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'entendre le suivre dans les arbres ?_ Frustré par son manque d'attention, James se fichait presque d'être probablement sur le point de mourir. _Que ferait Sahko ?_ se demanda-t-il brièvement, avant d'écarter l'idée. _Le dragon partirait certainement moins d'une demi-minute après avoir découvert son corps mort._ Cette pensée le fit rire, et l'homme lui saisit brusquement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Oh, rien, marmonna-t-il contre la paume en sueur de l'homme, et il eut droit à un coup à la tête, mais la main de l'homme se posa lourdement sur son épaule plutôt que de retourner sur son visage.

James se retrouva retourné pour être face à face avec la cible, qui était livide.

\- Il n'y a personne ici pour t'entendre _hurler,_ dit-il durement. Une dernière volonté ?

James pouvait maintenant clairement voir le couteau dans la main de l'homme.

Soudain, un puissant crash fit écho derrière James, suivi par un grondement surnaturel.

\- Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? dit nerveusement l'homme, desserrant sa prise sur James.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

\- Il y _a_ quelqu'un d'autre ici, et je suis sûr qu'il adorerait te rencontrer. Face - il se pencha vers l'homme - à face.

Il se libéra de la prise de l'homme et se jeta sur le côté, une forme noire fendant les buissons derrière lui au même moment, fonçant directement dans l'homme, qui hurla de terreur.

Les hurlements continuèrent, et James se leva, passant ses doigts sur la coupure que la lame de l'homme avait faite sur la peau de sa gorge. A quelques mètres, il put voir le dos hérissé de piques de Sahko alors qu'il maîtrisait l'assassin potentiel de James. S'approchant d'eux, il écouta les cris désespérés de l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! _Eloigne-la de moi !_ S'il vous plaît, à l'aide ! Je vous en prie !

Il aperçut James et supplia pour sa vie, ses mains s'agrippant à la patte écailleuse de Sahko pressée sur son torse.

\- S'il te plaît, relâche-moi ! Je te jure que je partirai ! Ne la laisse pas me manger !

James s'accroupit à côté de lui, se tapotant le menton.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder une autre chance ? Tu iras simplement ailleurs et tu feras la même chose qu'ici.

Réalisant que James n'était pas d'humeur très clémente, l'homme recommença à crier à l'aide. James sentit son expression s'assombrir, et ne fit rien pour changer cela. Il se pencha en avant, et Sahko l'imita, grondant.

\- Il n'y a personne ici pour t'entendre hurler.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Le lendemain, les villageois se réveillèrent pour voir un homme sale et couvert de sang suspendu la tête en bas à l'enseigne dilapidée de la taverne miteuse, balbutiant de façon incohérente à propos de monstres. James était en-dessous de lui, les bras croisés, le sang de la coupure sur son cou ayant goutté sur le col de sa tunique.

\- Qu'est-c'que ça veut dire, Hiver ? avait crié le barman, mais James attendit jusqu'à ce que la plupart de la ville soit rassemblée dans les rues avoisinantes.

\- Cet homme m'a suivi jusqu'à mon camp hier soir et a tenté de m'assassiner. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'honneur chez les voleurs, mais au moins, qu'il vous serve d'exemple.

Il montra les étranges marques de griffures sur le torse de l'homme.

\- Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je n'ai pas fait ces marques. Si vous avez un problème avec moi, vous devriez savoir que vous ne le réglerez pas qu'avec moi, mais aussi avec la raison pour laquelle je campe dans la jungle depuis un an.

Finissant son discours, James sortit un petit couteau et le jeta sur la corde retenant le corps immobile de l'homme fou, la coupant et le faisant s'écraser au sol. Récupérant le couteau sur le sol, il essuya la lame sur sa tunique et s'éloigna de la taverne, laissant plusieurs marins se précipiter pour emmener leur connaissance qui balbutiait toujours. La foule murmura autour de lui, et James remarqua avec satisfaction que les personnes le fixaient avec plus qu'un peu d'admiration, et un tout petit peu de peur. Alors qu'il passait le coin, suivant la rue jusqu'à la forge, une silhouette encapuchonnée vint derrière lui, posant une main sur son bras. C'était l'homme qui avait engagé James au départ, et il avait avec lui une petite bourse.

\- Tu l'as mérité, dit-il, la jetant à James, avant de disparaître à nouveau parmi la population.

Ce fut le premier salaire que James reçut en tant que chasseur de primes. Enfin, il était plus un mercenaire, comme les employeurs tendaient à le chercher. Il se retrouva très demandé, surtout une fois que les gens eurent connaissance de Sahko. Merirosvo n'était pas situé dans une région connue pour les raids de dragons, donc les natifs n'étaient pas terrifiés ou outrés par le fait qu'il y ait un dragon caché quelque part dans la jungle. Les gens semblaient plutôt le prendre sans sourciller, offrant à James autant de respect que possible en plus de ce qu'il avait déjà gagné en tant que guerrier.

Maintenant qu'il volait sur Sahko loin de l'île pour des jobs, James finit par décider de construire une selle, prenant les mesures du dragons et demandant de l'aide à Sven pour la créer. Après un second couteau presque mortel sous sa gorge, il décida aussi qu'il avait besoin d'une armure. Il ne tolérait pas les grosses cuirasses, cependant. Il était suffisamment fort pour les porter, il n'aimait simplement pas à quel point elles étaient bruyantes et peu discrètes, ou comment elles empêchaient le mouvement. Donc, avec l'aide de Sven et de Gammel, il cousut quelques tuniques et pantalons noirs ensemble, se fabriqua quelques ceintures en cuir, et passa beaucoup de son temps libre à perfectionner des cuirasses et une cotte de mailles fines et légères qu'il pouvait attacher ensemble pour former une sorte d'ébauche d'armure, qui couvrirait tous les morceaux importants tout en lui permettant de bouger. Décidant de ne pas faire de casque, il attacha simplement une capuche à ses tuniques avec un masque fixé à l'intérieur qu'il pouvait lever pour recouvrir la moitié inférieure de son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux visibles.

Sa spécialité était de traquer des criminels recherchés. _Enfin, des criminels_ plus _recherchés que les visiteurs habituels de Merirosvo._ Il avait un talent pour éviter de se faire remarquer dans les endroits peuplés, suffisamment astucieux pour rassembler des informations sur ses cibles, et suffisamment talentueux avec sa lame pour vaincre le plus redoutable des adversaires. Ça ne faisait pas de mal non plus d'avoir un dragon qui tirait de la foudre de son côté. Sahko était venu à son aide lors de quelques occasions mémorables, et était en général efficace pour faire en sorte que les cibles prisonnières n'essayent pas de s'échapper en les décourageant. Le dragon s'amusait à leur faire la peur de leur vie, avant de les ramener pas si gentiment que ça à Merirosvo dans ses pattes griffues.

James ne tirait aucun véritable plaisir de son travail, seulement un sentiment sombre de satisfaction. Il rendait justice aux vrais criminels et aux innocents faussement accusés en rassemblant des preuves et en traquant le véritable criminel. _Qu'est-ce que père et mère penseraient de moi maintenant ?_ se demandait-il souvent, avant de se forcer à les oublier. Sa mère était morte, et son père était comme mort à ses yeux aussi.

A la place, il s'autorisa à aimer de plus en plus Gammel, Vitur et Sven. Il remboursa leur générosité encore et encore, _s'occupant_ des personnes qui leur causaient des problèmes, accomplissant différents travaux d'importance variable pour eux, et utilisant sa réputation de plus en plus importante pour leur offrir une protection contre les visiteurs _douteux_ habituels de Merirosvo.

Maintenant, perché en équilibre sur le toit de la hutte délabrée, James ôtait des vieux bardeaux pourris et les jetait au sol, les remplaçants par des nouveaux. Marteau en main, il se rassit, tournant un clou fin entre les doigts de sa main libre tandis qu'il regardait la ville côtière, qui était déjà éveillée et frémissante. Les docks n'étaient pas loin, et il regarda des marins escalader les plate-formes, obéissant à des ordres criés avec des cris affirmatifs.

L'odeur fraîche de la mer salée était portée par la brise avec l'odeur fétide des caniveaux et la puanteur du poisson, que James remarquait à peine à présent. Merirosvo était vraiment une maison pour lui. _Enfin, autant que faire se peut._ La débauche endémique de la nuit et les affaires corrompues de la journée ne lui plaisaient pas, et les autres habitants comme les visiteurs réguliers savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui donner de problèmes à ce propos. Il était endurci, souvent aussi grognon que Sahko, mais s'était résigné à être insatisfait pour le reste de sa vie. Même si traquer des primes était une distraction excellente, il avait maintenant plus d'argent qu'il ne savait quoi en faire, et il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer mourir aux mains d'une cible qui ne pouvait pas être capturée.

Au plus profond de son cœur, au-delà de l'obscurité des dernières années, James voulait réellement s'installer quelque part et passer ses journées comme un forgeron, quelque part où Sahko pouvait aller et venir librement. Mais un tel endroit n'existait pas, ou du moins, pas un endroit où il voudrait aller qui ne soit pas rempli de personnes trop bonnes pour l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Après avoir fini le toit, qui lui prit toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, y compris la pause déjeuner que Gammel l'avait forcé à prendre, James accepta le paquet de métal étrange et le porta jusqu'à chez Sven.

Après avoir brièvement expliqué où il l'avait trouvé, le forgeron plus vieux, l'air assez curieux, invita James à aller avec lui à la forge pour faire des expériences. Durant le reste de la journée, les deux hommes le remodelèrent, lui donnant la forme de deux objets différents avec un soin minutieux. D'abord, la cuirasse d'une armure de l'épaisseur exacte que James préférait. Ensuite, une lame fine.

Lorsque les deux créations eurent refroidies, Sven dégagea son établi des morceaux d'armes à moitié finies et d'armures, posant la grosse assiette d'armure sur la surface.

\- Comment on va le tester ? lui demanda James, et le forgeron rit légèrement.

\- On sort la totale.

D'un seau, il sortit une vieille épée de fer, et la leva au-dessus de sa tête sans se préoccuper du reste. Avant que James puisse protester ou même suggérer qu'il fallait peut-être qu'ils commencent avec quelque chose de plus gentil, Sven l'abattit de toute ses forces.

Un crash terrible résonna dans l'air, et James regarda, choqué, la lame de l'épée se casser et se séparer en trois morceaux, tombant sur le sol avec des clangs bruyants. Ébahi, Sven leva le pommeau au niveau de ses yeux pour regarder le petit morceau de métal déchiqueté qui y était toujours attaché. Ils regardèrent tous deux la cuirasse pour voir que le métal était totalement intact, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre avec des yeux élargis.

\- Eh bien, finit par dire Sven, poussant les morceaux de lame et jetant le pommeau dans le seau. Voyons ce que la lame fait.

James la lui prit, la soupesant dans ses mains. Saisissant la petite poignée, il se tourna pour faire face à la vieille cible usée suspendue à l'arrière de la salle. Sans hésiter, il la jeta avec précision au centre, où elle disparut dans le rond en cuir et en paille.

\- Euh...

Il s'en approcha rapidement et observa le trou que la lame avait créé, voyant une faible lueur d'argent enfoncé dans la cible. Passant son bras à l'intérieur, il tira brutalement sur la poignée et découvrit qu'il était fermement bloqué dans la structure en bois de l'objet. Il fallut quelques autres essais, mais il finit par sortir, et James regarda le couteau avec admiration. Il passa doucement la lame sur le bout de son pouce, et regarda une ligne de sang se former ensuite.

\- Je crois que j'aime ça, dit-il en se retournant vers Sven, montrant son pouce.

\- Tu en as pas mal, mais pas assez pour créer une nouvelle épée _et_ une armure, fit remarquer Sven, et James réfléchit à cela pendant un moment.

\- Et si...

Il s'approcha de l'assiette, la soulevant.

\- On ne fait pas toute l'épée. On recouvre juste la lame avec. Ça fonctionnerait ? Et pour l'armure... On pourrait recouvrir quelques gantelets et un plastron. Après tout, je suis du genre à apprécier les choses les plus brillantes. Elles ne seront pas aussi ridiculement fortes que des objets faits seulement avec ce métal, mais si je ne peux pas éviter d'être frappé aussi fort que le coup que tu viens d'infliger à cette assiette avec l'épée, je mérite de mourir.

Cela résolut le problème. Ils travaillèrent toute la nuit, penchés au-dessus de la chaleur torride de la forge et de l'atelier, augmentant le potentiel du mystérieux matériau.

Le lendemain matin, clignant des yeux, James se réveilla pour se retrouver avachi dans une pile de vieux marteaux.

\- Que-

Il entendit le sifflement du métal chaud submergé dans de l'eau et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Se relevant, il se précipita vers Sven, qui était à côté d'un long abreuvoir.

Impatient, il regarda le forgeron plus vieux sortir de l'eau bouillonnante un morceau de métal argenté brillant.

 _C'était magnifique._ L'épée lui coupa le souffle. Elle brillait dans la lumière tamisée de la forge, et James put à peine contenir son excitation lorsque Sven la lui tendit. La poignée atterrit dans sa paume et sa main se referma autour par réflexe. Testant le poids, il nota avec une satisfaction extrême à quel point elle était bien équilibrée, sans parler de la largeur et de la longueur parfaites de la poignée. Elle était presque entièrement simple, arborant des motifs géométriques à la base de la lame, mais lorsqu'il la retourna, James aperçut une boule de foudre gravée sur le pommeau.

Souriant joyeusement, il se tourna pour regarder Sven, qui semblait apprécier son enthousiasme évident.

\- C'est extraordinaire, Sven. Absolument épatant.

\- Eh bien, c'était un travail de groupe, dit l'homme plus grand, penaud, se frottant l'arrière du cou et bâillant. Je vais aller dormir. Oh, les assiettes sont finies aussi.

Excité, James regarda l'atelier tandis que l'autre homme partait pour voir un plastron argenté dans du cuir noir. A côté de lui se trouvaient des gantelets noirs avec des longues assiettes du même métal incrustées dedans.

\- Oh bon sang, murmura James.

Baissant les yeux sur lui-même, il réalisa qu'il avait dû ôter ses anciennes assiettes à un moment dans la nuit, et après une rapide inspection de la salle, il les vit empilées dans un coin. Il posa l'épée et s'approcha d'eux, les ramassant et les regardant d'un œil critique. Elles étaient usées et tachées, avec de nombreux petits accrocs et rayures. Souriant, il les laissa dans le coin, retournant au banc, où il souleva les nouvelles et les fixa sur ses épaules.

Sven était un maître. Elles lui convenaient parfaitement, et il ôta ses anciens gantelets pour les remplacer par les nouveaux, se sentant invincible.

Incapable de retenir son grand sourire, James sortit de l'atelier de Sven, l'épée d'argent soigneusement dans son fourreau à son côté. Sans qu'il le sache, cette lame deviendrait un symbole de ses prouesses en tant que mercenaire, provoquant respect, peur, et même émerveillement.

Tandis qu'il retournait dans la jungle, impatient de montrer ses nouvelles épée et armure à Sahko, James se demanda si le cadeau des dieux de ce métal étrange signalait un changement dans sa chance, peut-être même un signe de bonnes choses à venir. Plus tard, il regarderait en arrière et réaliserait que oui, le changement était enfin arrivé, mais que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il ne le saurait pas avant un long moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**krokmou83 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Il y a une suite à DLN qui arrive dans deux semaines, dès qu'Argent sera finie**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Finalement vint le jour où James devint ce qui lui avait semblé si horrifiant autrefois.

Il suivait une cible dans une rue bondée, les yeux étrécis au-dessus du matériau noir recouvrant la moitié inférieure de son visage. L'homme qu'il suivait savait qu'il était poursuivi, mais James était presque certain que la cible ignorait son identité. Quelqu'un lui rentra brutalement, le distrayant momentanément, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, la cible avait disparu.

Jurant silencieusement, James avança de quelques pas, se déplaçant sur le côté de la rue tandis qu'il observait la masse de visages sans noms, lorsque soudain il fut tiré dans une allée étroite et sombre par l'arrière de sa tunique.

Avant qu'il puisse tirer son épée il fut frappé brutalement à l'estomac, et tandis qu'il se repliait sur lui-même il entendit son épée être tirée de son fourreau. En un instant, il saisit un couteau à sa ceinture et l'agita au hasard, atteignant la gorge de son assaillant avec la lame. Gargouillant, l'homme laissa tomber l'épée et tomba à genoux, se tenant le cou, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Horrifié, James trébucha en arrière, fixant l'homme qui se vidait de son sang sur les pierres sombres. _Debout,_ l'implora-t-il.

\- Debout !

Mais l'homme était immobile, et James sut, son estomac se retournant, qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un.

Même avec toutes les violences qu'il avait commises, tous les combats et les maîtrises des cibles, il n'avait jamais pris une vie. Ça avait été une question de principe, il ne donnerait pas aux fantômes de son passé la satisfaction de le voir remplir le rôle que son peuple lui avait créé.

 _Meurtrier._

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas vers son assaillant déchu, une autre paire de bras le saisit par derrière.

\- Maintenant on te tient, _Hiver,_ gronda une voix, et James regarda autour de lui pour voir quatre autres brutes approcher de l'extrémité de l'allée.

 _Ah, merde._

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir la lame de son épée, brillant d'argent dans l'allée miteuse. _Il devait gagner du temps._ S'il pouvait atteindre son épée, tout irait bien. _Mais comment ?_

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il lentement, comme s'il était profondément déconcerté, bien qu'il sache exactement ce qui s'était passé.

On lui avait tendu un piège.

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'es fait pas mal d'ennemis, _épée mercenaire,_ à fourrer ton nez où ça ne t'regarde pas et à interrompre les échanges.

\- Échanges ? Tu veux dire le vol, la piraterie et le meurtre ?

\- Ne t'donne pas l'air si haut et si puissant, cracha l'un des hommes. T'es pas mieux que nous. Regarde comment t'as tué Gall avec un coup de ton p'tit couteau. T'es un tueur de sang froid.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous !

James était en colère. Les mots de l'homme étaient vrais, et ils le savaient tous. Mais James avait toujours eu la fierté de faire la bonne chose, même quand le bien et le mal semblaient complètement inversés. Maintenant, un homme était mort parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment prudent pour surveiller ses arrières, et il allait probablement mourir aussi, sachant qu'il était taché du sang d'un autre.

 _Non. Pas comme ça._ Les hommes se refermaient sur lui, et un instinct profond et froid s'enclencha. En un éclair, il cogna l'arrière de son crâne dans la tête de l'homme qui le tenait, lui cassant le nez, qui déversa du sang sur la tête et le cou de James. La prise de l'homme se desserra et James se libéra, dégainant deux couteaux et s'élançant sur les autres hommes. Surpris, ils reculèrent, ce qui était le seul espace dont James avait besoin pour se ruer en avant et saisir son épée. Pivotant, il leur fit face, toutes leurs armes levées.

\- Tu sais que tu n'vas pas pouvoir nous échapper, gronda celui qui saignait du nez. Même si tu t'échappes aujourd'hui, on te retrouva. Tu as du sang sur les mains maintenant. Ta réputation est féroce mais t'es pas un tueur, après tout. T'as pas ce qu'il faut pour sauver ta peau. Et quand t'auras disparu, ton fichu dragon connaîtra des souffrances inimaginables avant qu'on le vende au plus offrant.

James n'était pas intimidé par le discours de l'homme. Après tout, n'était-ce pas vrai ? Il avait tué l'homme devant lui par accident, pas par sa propre détermination.

Il n'était pas un tueur... pas encore.

James en avait assez du poids de la violence, essayant de conserver un semblant d'humanité même s'il traitait des êtres humains comme des cibles profitables. Mais lorsqu'ils mentionnèrent son dragon, quelque chose se brisa. Ces hommes voulaient le tuer, et lorsqu'ils l'auraient fait, ils allaient faire du mal à Sahko.

Et James n'allait pas laisser cela arriver.

Un des hommes s'avança avec un sourire narquois, prenant le silence de James pour de la soumission. _Grossière erreur._ Pile au moment où la hache de la brute s'abattait pour lui fendre l'épaule, James se rua en avant et fit voler son épée sans hésiter.

Le bras de l'homme tomba à côté de son marteau avec un bruit dégoûtant. Complètement choqué, sa mâchoire se décrocha, mais avant qu'il puisse crier James le transperça de son épée, tout près de lui. Du sang goutta du coin de la bouche de l'homme, et James le repoussa, attaquant aussitôt la brute suivante, qui surpassa rapidement sa surprise et cria de rage.

Leurs épées se rencontrèrent, mais le vieux métal n'était pas de taille face à la lame d'argent de James, et après quelques coups puissants la lame de l'autre homme craqua et se brisa, le laissant exposé. James lacéra le torse de la brute, faisant jaillir une mare de sang. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder le corps tomber au sol, et il se retourna et attaqua l'homme qui s'élançait pour le poignarder par derrière, lui ôtant la main et envoyant voler son épée de métal. Hurlant, l'homme recula en trébuchant, mais James avait déjà un couteau dans sa main libre, le jetant à la gorge de son adversaire, et le hurlement se transforma en gargouillement.

 _Un, deux trois... encore deux autres._ La brute suivante s'élança vers lui avec son marteau levé, et James s'écarta astucieusement, pivotant pour enfoncer son épée d'argent dans le torse de l'homme. Il saisit la lame qui dépassait de ses intestins, sans succès. James tira sur son épée tandis qu'il s'écroulait, se tournant pour faire face au dernier homme debout, celui avec le nez en sang et le mauvais comportement.

Des filets de sang avaient goutté des mares sur les pierres de l'allée autour des corps des brutes, dégoulinant dans la rue. Au début, personne ne le remarqua, puis quelqu'un cria, et rapidement la masse de gens fut rassemblée à l'entrée de l'allée, criant avec inquiétude en voyant le combat. Le bruit du combat avait été masqué par la foule qui passait, mais maintenant qu'il y avait une audience, l'entrechoquement du métal contre le métal faisait écho depuis l'allée.

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre, tous deux glissant légèrement dans la quantité de sang excessive sur le sol.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, l'épée d'argent de James restant puissante alors que l'arme de l'autre homme commençait lentement à s'affaiblir. C'était un adversaire bien plus talentueux que les autres il était clairement leur chef. Voyant les accrocs dans son épée, la brute leva rapidement sa jambe et frappa James dans les côtes, pas assez fort pour faire des dégâts mais avec suffisamment de force pour le mettre à genoux. Levant sa lame avec un sourire ensanglanté, l'homme s'élança sur James, qui leva instinctivement sa main pour se protéger du coup, soutenant son bras avec le bout de son épée d'argent contre le sol. Plutôt que de le transpercer, cependant, la lame de l'autre homme s'abattit lourdement contre la partie en métal du gantelet de James. Le métal tint bon, mais James sentit son poignet craquer, et avec un sifflement il sauta maladroitement sur ses pieds, tenant son bras cassé contre lui et levant son épée avec son autre main plus faible.

L'air surpris, la brute regarda son épée tordue, puis fixa à nouveau James avec une rage déterminée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment un bâtard maigre comme toi a réussi à vaincre mes meilleurs hommes, mais rassure-toi, tu quitteras pas cette allée vivant.

\- Si je meurs, tu meurs avec moi, dit James à travers des dents serrées.

Avec un grondement l'homme se précipita sur lui, dirigeant son épée vers la tête de James. Au dernier moment possible, James s'écarta. _Idiot,_ pensa-t-il tandis que l'homme se tendait au maximum, et il frappa la lame de son adversaire avec le plat de son épée pour le faire lâcher prise. Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'arme glisser en bas de l'allée, mais James fut plus rapide, s'interposant entre l'homme et sa lame.

\- C'est fini pour toi, dit-il à la brute, grimaçant à cause de la douleur dans son poignet.

Plutôt que d'accepter sa défaite, l'homme rit légèrement, bien que son visage se déforme par la rage.

\- Pas encore.

Plus vite que James ne l'aurait cru possible, il sauta en avant et frappa l'épée de James, le faisant lâcher prise, pour qu'ils soient tous les deux désarmés.

Maintenant le combat était à mains nues, mais James n'avait qu'une main, et il était significativement plus petit que son adversaire. L'homme semblait avoir parfaitement conscience de cela, et il rit à nouveau, s'avançant avec un crochet du droit malicieux. A la dernière seconde, James l'évita, et se contorsionna pour enfoncer son coude dans le rein dans l'homme tandis qu'il passait.

Grognant de douleur, la brute se retourna et attaqua à nouveau avec un gros poing, atteignant James à la tempe. Il tournoya, rentrant dans un mur. _Merde merde merde..._ Il leva la tête à temps pour voir l'autre homme ramasser une épée sur le sol. L'épée d'argent de _James._

 _Pas comme ça._ Pas avec sa propre lame. James finit par craquer tandis que la brute courait vers lui, et évita sa propre lame lorsqu'elle fendit l'air. Elle érafla le mur dans une douche d'étincelles, distrayant son adversaire suffisamment longtemps pour que James sorte un de ses couteaux et lui passe devant, enfonçant profondément la lame courte dans la jambe de l'autre homme.

\- _AAH !_

Le gros homme tomba à genoux, à moitié retourné, et James frappa sa main, envoyant son épée en l'air. Se penchant en avant, il la rattrapa par la garde et se retourna juste à temps pour voir la brute retirer le couteau de sa jambe et se préparer à le jeter droit sur lui.

Donc James n'arrêta pas son tour. Il fit décrire à sa lame un grand arc de cercle, sentant à peine de la résistance lorsqu'elle fendit le cou de son adversaire.

S'arrêtant, haletant bruyamment et tenant son poignet blessé près de son torse, James regarda son couteau tomber de la main de la brute, avant que son corps entier s'écroule. La tête de l'homme, séparée de son épaule, roula en avant, et, dégoûté, James la contourna, glissant presque dans les mares de sang qui saturaient l'allée.

Ébahi, James leva la tête, pour voir une énorme masse de gens le fixer avec horreur. Regardant à nouveau les corps de ses attaquants, quelque chose s'éleva en lui, et il hurla.

C'était un cri de rage, de haine, de désespoir et de peur. Il fit écho dans les rues, faisant s'arrêter tout le monde.

Trébuchant en avançant, s'accrochant à son épée avec sa main valide, la foule se déplaça rapidement pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'allée, regardant ses mains ensanglantées, et il ressentit le besoin d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Vous voyez, le prix de la violence ?!

Un rugissement fit écho dans la ville et, nerveusement, les gens surpassèrent leur choc et levèrent la tête, apeurés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

James sanglota presque de soulagement.

\- Ecartez-vous ! cria-t-il, agitant son épée, qui brillait lumineusement en dépit du sang dessus.

Les gens s'escaladèrent entre eux pour essayer de s'écarter tandis que le dragon atterrissait avec un crash en haut de la bâtisse à côté de l'allée.

Sahko vit et sentit le sang, et il avait entendu le cri de James. Sifflant, il poussa un cri terrible, et tous le regardèrent, terrifiés, invoquer l'électricité stockée dans ses piques et tirer une boule de foudre puissante vers l'horizon. Avec un autre rugissement, il fit fuir les gens de la ville, et sauta du toit pour atterrir devant l'allée, où James tituba de choc.

Il ne put dissimuler son inquiétude, et James sembla le regarder et sortir de sa transe. Maladroitement, il rengaina son épée sale, et, faisant toujours attention à son bras, il se hissa sur le cou de Sahko, regardant les spectateurs choqués.

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose d'autre. _Il n'y a rien à dire._

Il poussa légèrement Sahko, qui grogna, avant de s'élancer dans le ciel.

\- Chez nous, Sahko, dit-il, sa voix lui faisant presque défaut, et le dragon obéit, volant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Merirosvo.

Derrière eux, la ville entière fixa leurs silhouettes qui diminuaient, avant de regarder, horrifiés, le désordre sanglant dans l'allée. _Qui était cet homme ?_ se demandèrent beaucoup d'entre eux. La seule chose certaine était que chaque visiteur dans leur ville entendrait, jusqu'à la fin des temps, l'histoire de la silhouette trempée de sang avec l'épée d'argent brillante, s'éloignant en volant sur un dragon qui tirait de la foudre de son corps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors voilà la fin d'Argent, si jamais l'auteur republie un chapitre je le traduirai et le posterai ici.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et lu cette histoire, notamment à krokmou83 qui a reviewé chaque chapitre. Je tiens aussi à remercier titesouris qui a été ma bêta tout au long et qui continuera de l'être par la suite.**

 **En avant pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous allez découvrir l'espèce de Sahko, si vous n'avez pas déjà deviné ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

C'est presque un mois après son retour à Merirosvo, après le combat qu'un nouveau bateau entra dans le port. Une note arriva dans la matinée, amenée par un garçon à l'air nerveux et sale, qui resta à peine assez longtemps pour avoir sa pièce avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir en courant dans la jungle.

 _Salutations, Hiver._

 _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes exploits de mercenaire, principalement de ton talent de traqueur. Il s'avère que j'ai besoin d'un tel individu. Mais tout le monde ne convient pas. Vois-tu, je pense que ton... partenaire... unique fait de toi la personne idéale pour cette tâche._

 _Tu peux me trouver à bord du Tuhoavat, nous sommes arrivés tard hier soir._

 _J'attends avec grande impatience de faire ta connaissance._

 _\- S.V._

Pendant un moment, James débattit férocement avec lui-même. Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa dernière mission fatidique, il dormait à peine, mangeant à peine un morceau. Sahko semblait inquiet pour lui, et maintenant qu'il faisait les cent pas dans leur petit camp, marmonnant pour lui-même de frustration, le dragon faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sauter et le maintenir immobile.

\- Qui que ce _S.V._ soit, il ne vient visiblement pas d'ici, ou il saurait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me tenter. Surtout maintenant... Non. Je ne vais pas me laisser attirer par une missive mystérieuse qui vient d'une personne mystérieuse qui fait vaguement référence à toi pour piquer ma curiosité.

James donna un coup de pied dans la poussière.

\- Vraiment, le travail de mercenaire, c'est fini pour moi, Sahko, dit-il d'un ton irrité. Et tout le monde ici sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en parler.

Le dragon ne fit que le regarder et rouler des yeux.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Ces jours sont terminés. J'ai détruit chaque morceau de mon humanité, maintenant il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la place.

James pensa à son épée. Elle était enroulée dans des chiffons, car il n'avait pas pu la regarder depuis son retour. Il ne pouvait supporter le souvenir des hommes qu'il avait été forcé de tuer.

 _Non, tu as choisi de les tuer, et maintenant tu dois vivre avec._ La voix à l'arrière de sa tête n'était que légèrement méchante, elle avait surtout un ton de réprimandes. Soupirant, il baissa la tête. _Qu'allait-il faire ?_

Un grognement attira son attention et il leva la tête pour voir que Sahko le regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à y aller ? Je vais te le dire, répondit James en pointant un doigt vers lui et en se renfrognant. Je serai aspiré de nouveau dans ce fichu jeu, d'autres personnes seront blessées, et au final je deviendrai fou.

Un autre grognement.

\- Je n'y vais pas, point final.

* * *

Il y alla.

James avança lentement le long des docks, après avoir demandé à un marin sombre où il pouvait trouver le _Tuhoavat._ L'homme avait pâli, et avait fait mine de s'enfuir en courant avant que James lui lance quelques pièces. Déglutissant, le marin lui avait indiqué les bonnes directions, avait saisi les pièces et avait disparu.

 _Qui était cet S.V. exactement, et que lui voulait-il ?_ Pas très rassuré mais pas effrayé, il se retrouva à s'approcher d'un grand bateau avec des mâts qui s'élevaient plus hauts que tous ceux qu'il avait vu jusque là. Mais ce n'était pas la taille de l'embarcation qui attirait son attention. Non, c'était les voiles, noires comme la nuit, qui piquèrent sa curiosité. _Intéressant._

Finalement, il se retrouva à l'extrémité d'une grande passerelle, regardant l'équipage s'affairer sur le pont. Ce n'étaient pas des marins ordinaires, cependant. James remarqua aussitôt que ces hommes étaient d'une stature énorme, tous costauds et musclés et à l'air très peu recommandable. Il y avait quelques hommes plus petits et plus maigres, mais ils étaient faits de muscles, et leurs yeux bougeaient à tel point que James s'attendait à moitié à ce que l'un d'entre eux jette un couteau dans sa direction s'il bougeait trop rapidement d'un centimètre.

Les pirates n'étaient pas son lot d'humains favoris, mais James avait eu affaire à eux un nombre incalculable de fois dans le passé, à la fois en tant qu'employés et en tant que cibles. Il ne put retenir le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentit rien qu'en regardant le bateau et son équipage. Il se rappela qu'ils ne l'intimidaient pas, mais il nota mentalement d'être encore plus prudent en leur présence.

Après un moment, un homme dépenaillé à tête de rat apparut en haut de la passerelle, regardant James avec des yeux sombres et perçants.

\- J'peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il, ne donnant pas l'impression de se sentir particulièrement serviable.

\- J'ai reçu un message ce matin, répondit James en montrant la note.

Ses yeux s'étrécissant, l'homme à la tête de rat descendit la passerelle, regardant la note. En le regardant de plus près, James remarqua que son nez était particulièrement crochu, et put voir les légères ombres de bleues autour de ses yeux agités, qui s'élargirent de surprise après un moment.

\- C'est _toi,_ Argent ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, et James eut aussitôt conscience de l'apparence horrible qu'il devait avoir après un mois à à peine manger et dormir.

\- Argent ?

\- J'pensais qu'tu s'rais plus grand. Enfin. Capt'ain t'attends, dit l'homme à la face de rat avant de se tourner pour retourner au bateau. Alors ? Tu viens ou quoi ?

Ravalant sa confusion, James laissa l'homme le mener à bord du bateau pirate, ignorant les regards noirs de l'équipage tandis qu'ils montaient une série d'escaliers menant au gouvernail. Une silhouette se tenait à l'extrémité la plus éloignée du bateau, faisant face à la mer, ses mains jointes dans son dos.

\- Capitaine ! lança l'homme à la face de rat de sa voix perçante. Silver est là.

\- Tu peux partir, Currel.

La voix du capitaine était juste assez forte pour être entendue, et sans un mot l'homme mince se retourna et redescendit les escaliers.

Incertain, James s'avança, et attendit. Pendant un moment, ni lui ni le capitaine ne bougèrent, tous deux faisant face à la mer. C'était un jour nuageux, couvert et gris. Le vent n'était pas fort mais il était froid contre sa peau. James n'allait pas parler en premier, cependant il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec les pirates pour savoir qu'être patient payait.

Finalement, le capitaine pivota lentement sur ses talents, et James put voir de l'autre bout du pont que le visage de l'autre homme était masqué, tout comme le sien l'était habituellement, sous un chapeau entièrement noir. Il portait une veste rouge, et tandis qu'il s'approchait la broderie compliquée sur le vêtement devint visible.

Dessous, James put voir un pantalon noir serré et des bottes noires, et il cacha sa surprise lorsque l'homme s'arrêta devant lui, le sommet de son crâne atteignant à peine le nez de James.

\- Argent.

La voix n'était que légèrement étouffée par le masque, et elle avait un ton mélodieux qui déconcerta James pendant un instant.

\- Argent ? Votre homme Currel m'a appelé comme ça aussi.

\- L'histoire de ton dernier grand... _exploit_ s'est répandue très loin, et rapidement. Personne ne pourrait oublier l'homme avec une épée d'argent, couvert du sang de ses ennemis, qui a appelé un Skrill ***** apprivoisé d'un simple cri. Aucun de ceux qui t'ont rencontré auparavant ne t'a oublié non plus, et le guerrier, Hiver, est maintenant devenu la légende Argent.

James ignora l'image de son épée d'argent illuminée de rouge, se forçant à rester calme.

\- Un Skrill ?

\- Ton dragon. Tire de la foudre de sa bouche, de couleur noire et violette, pour la plupart de très mauvais caractère.

Eh bien, ça ressemblait beaucoup à Sahko.

\- Bon à savoir, je suppose. En parlant de mon dragon, il va se demander où je suis, alors peut-être que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Si vous en savez suffisamment sur moi pour savoir que mon dernier _exploit_ s'est fini par un bain de sang, le chaos et la mort, vous devez aussi savoir que je ne suis plus intéressé par le travail d'un chasseur de primes ou d'un mercenaire.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais entendu murmurer que tu avais tourné la page, mais je supposais que ce n'était que le souhait d'une mauvaise personne à une autre. Toute personne qui a un jour commis quelque chose pouvant être vu comme mal vit maintenant dans la peur qu'un jour, quelque part, Argent pourrait venir les chercher. Mais tu es habitué à nous, les brutes, les meurtriers, les pilleurs, les pirates... Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'essayer quelque chose de légèrement différent.

\- Comment ça, différent ?

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, comme je l'ai mentionné dans ma note, j'ai besoin d'un traqueur. Mais il faut que ce soit quelqu'un avec un moyen de transport sûr et rapide, pour commencer. La cible que j'ai en tête pourrait être n'importe où maintenant, et seul toi pourra l'attraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, l' _attraper_?

\- Je veux dire qu'elle se déplace tout aussi vite, et peut-être même plus vite, que toi. Et je la veux vivante. Donc, tu vas devoir la trouver, l'attraper, et me la ramener.

\- Lorsque vous dites qu'elle se déplace aussi vite que moi, est-ce que vous voulez dire que...

\- Elle chevauche un dragon, le plus rapide et peut-être le plus féroce que j'aie jamais vu. Seul le meilleur des guerriers pourrait espérer la trouver et la capturer, et seul le meilleur des meilleurs pourrait le faire en réussissant à ne pas être complètement massacré par son dragon. Toi seul peut le faire, Argent.

James ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il était curieux. _Un autre dragonnier ?_ Quels étaient les risques ? Un dragon pour rivaliser contre Sahko, et une cible pour rivaliser contre lui-même. Ce serait un défi décisif pour lui. Mais la puanteur du sang semblait avoir pénétré jusqu'à son âme, et il secoua la tête.

\- C'est certainement une offre tentante, mais il s'avère que le travail de mercenaire ne me convient plus. Je vous souhaite de réussir votre entreprise.

Sur cela, il se détourna et commença à traverser le pont.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Argent ? Je peux te payer, énormément, plus que ce que tu pourrais demander !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ou de biens, j'en ai bien plus que nécessaire, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'es pas intéressé par un autre dragonnier, Argent ! Une occasion de te mesurer à une force inconnue qui pourrait être plus grande que la tienne. Je ne demande pas un bain de sang.

\- Et pourtant, un bain de sang est exactement ce que vous suggérez.

\- J'ai besoin de cette fille, Argent. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

\- Pourquoi la voulez-vous à ce point ?

\- Je ne la veux pas _elle,_ je veux son _dragon._

 _Ah._

\- Alors voilà la vérité, dit James en se retournant. Vous n'êtes pas un pirate quelconque, si ? Vous êtes un _marchand,_ j'ai raison ? Et vous pensez que si je vous amène la dragonnière de ce dragon, il fera ce que vous voulez ? Est-ce que vous savez _la moindre chose_ sur les dragons ?

\- J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, Argent.

La voix du capitaine était légèrement irritée. _Bien_ , pensa James.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un dragon si protecteur envers quelque chose autre que ses petits. Et comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vu un dragon pareil. Noir comme la nuit, avec des grandes ailes comme celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux bleus énormes. Il vole plus vite que n'importe quel autre dragon, filant dans le ciel avec des gros boum. Il est assez magnifique, et il ferait un bon prix.

\- Vous réalisez que vous demandez à un homme qui aime les dragons de capturer un dragon pour que vous puissiez le vendre au plus offrant, très probablement abusif ?

\- Je sais que tu aimes _ton_ dragon. Mais est-ce que tu as la moindre expérience avec les dragons à part ton unique Skrill au comportement inhabituellement sage ?

 _Non._ James était irrité par cette pensée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience avec les autres dragons qu'il ne se souciait pas d'eux en tant qu'espèce.

 _-_ Ecoutez, _S.V.,_ je ne fais plus ce travail, et je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mon dragon en danger en essayant de capturer le dragonnier d'un autre dragon pour le pousser à faire ce que vous voulez.

 _-_ D'accord, très bien, tu n'as même pas besoin de la capturer. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu la trouves, et je ferai le reste. Tu n'as pas à sortir ton épée, que je vois que tu n'as pas amené avec toi, et je n'ai pas à passer le reste de ma vie à fouiller chaque bout de terre pour trouver un signe d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Tu peux dire non à tout ce que tu veux, Argent, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais que tu es intéressé, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Brusquement, James lui tourna à nouveau le dos et s'éloigna, ne daignant pas répondre.

\- Je reste ici pour la semaine, Argent, au cas où tu changerais d'avis, lança le petit capitaine irritant. Ne supprime pas ta nature. Tu es un chasseur, et elle est la proie que tu cherches depuis tout ce temps.

* * *

 _La proie qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps_ fit écho dans la tête de James pendant des jours. Savait-il ce qu'il voulait réellement dans la vie ? Pas cela. Mais est-ce que cette autre dragonnière était la clé à son bonheur ? Savait-elle des choses qui pouvaient l'aider à trouver un sens à sa propre vie ?

Finalement, il poussa un cri frustré : « RAAH ! » avant de s'approcher du tas d'objets à côté du corps roulé en boule de Sahko. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et farfouilla brutalement dans le tas, finissant par en sortir un long paquet et laissant le matériau tomber au sol tandis qu'il se relevait. Lentement, il saisit la garde et sortit son épée, rencontrant son propre regard dans le sang sombre et séché qui maculait la surface d'argent sans défauts.

* * *

Elle travaillait sur une correspondance lorsqu'elle entendit des cris, suivis par un gros boum sur le pont au-dessus d'elle. _Qu'est-ce que-_

\- Capitaine !

Quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte, l'air paniqué.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Currel se tint dans l'encadrement, les yeux élargis.

\- Capitaine ! Y'a un-

Un sifflement bruyant atteignit ses oreilles, suivi par d'autres cris. Puis, un hurlement à en glacer les sangs. Après un instant, elle se leva de son siège derrière le grand bureau au centre de la pièce, écartant Currel de son chemin.

\- Mais Capitaine-

Elle le fit taire, montant calmement les escaliers jusqu'au gouvernail, s'arrêtant en haut.

Il y avait un Skrill sur le pont, entouré par son équipage loyale. Son dragonnier la fixa froidement des yeux derrière son masque noir, sans parler. Derrière son propre masque, Surmata Veri sourit lentement. A sa hanche, elle put voir la garde brillante d'une épée, et elle sut que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la fille et le dragon noir qu'elle montait soient à elle.

* * *

 ***Xbill-CipherX m'a fait découvrir lors de sa review sur le chapitre 2 que Skrill se traduisait par Ecrevasse en français. Et, pour faire simple, je déteste ça, donc Sahko continuera à être un Skrill.**

 **Et pour rappel, cette histoire se déroule en parallèle avec la séquelle de De la Nuit, qui se déroule à peu près 17 ans après la fin de DLN, donc je pense que l'identité de la fille et de son dragon sont assez évidentes ^^**

 **Je vous retrouve donc la semaine prochaine avec De la Nuit : Choix, changement et destin qui est donc la séquelle de De la Nuit !**


End file.
